el regreso
by serie-bones
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si  Brennan le hubiera confesado a Booth que lo amaba cuando regresaron?¿como reaccionaria Booth?¿que hará Brennan al enterarse de que booth tiene a alguien nuevo en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Reencuentro….**

**- entonces,¿ has encontrado a alguien especial?**

**-te refieres ¿si e tenido sexo con alguien?**

**- echaba eso de menos de ti…. - le dijo con una sonrisa**

**- no, tenia mucho trabajo - le respondió - y pues… no tenia tiempo para el sexo o algún tipo de romance - pero ella hizo una pausa, decidió que era hora arriesgarse, el ase un tiempo le pidió una oportunidad para ellos, y aunque le dijo con tenia que pasar pagina, si de verdad la quería no la olvidaría tan pronto así que decidió arriesgarse - te estoy mintiendo - el la miro - no tuve sexo ni romances porque hay solo un hombre con el que me apetecería eso y ese hombre estaba a 16 mil kilómetros de distancia, el estaba en Afganistán - dijo mirándolo a los ojos**

**- bones…-dijo en un susurro casi - ¿Qué dices? - Booth pensaba **_**"no ahora no, por favor , ahora no"**_

**-yo…, yo estaba equivocada Booth, yo, yo te amo, yo estaba equivocada Booth, yo quiero darnos una oportunidad… - pero de repente te escucho una voz**

**- Seeley mi amor, por fin te encuentro te eh estado buscando - Brennan se quedo congelada al escuchar esto**

**- Hanna… - Hanna se le acerco y le planto un beso, Brennan no aguanto eso y salio de allí a toda prisa sin que Booth se diese cuenta, cuando Booth reacciono, dejo de besar a Hanna bruscamente, la busco con la mirada y no la encontró. - Hanna tengo que ir a reunirme con el resto del grupo, me deben de estar esperando**

**- esta…- pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba Brennan - y la chica que estaba aquí hace unos instantes**

**- no… se… seguro que tuvo que irse - mientras el también se iba**

**- oye y no me piensas dar un beso antes de irte? - el se acerco y le dio un beso**

**- espérame en casa**

**- te estaré esperándote, créeme - le dijo con una mirada seductora**

**Así Booth se dirigió al Jeffersonia. Cuando llego ahí vio a todos dándose abrazos, incluyendo a Brennan, el se quedo tan perplejo…, hacia unos minutos que le había dicho que le amaba y que se dio cuenta que el ya había encontrado a alguien, el pensaba que ella iba a estar.. Quizás triste, pero no la encontró allí riéndose con todos**

**- hola chicos- saludos Booth, Brennan ya no sonreía, el se dio cuenta**

**- Hola..! Booth! - grito Ángela **

**- Woo..! Ángela veo que me haz extrañado mucho**

**- por su puesto **

**- yo también te e extrañado un montón Seeley - le dijo cam acercándose a darle un cariñoso abrazo**

**- Hola tío…! Que tal Afganistán**

**- muy bien, la verdad**

**- me alegro escuchar eso guapo - le dijo Caroline **

**- Woo… hola Caroline, no has cambiado en nada **

**- gracias… - le dijo con una sonrisa - bueno pues empecemos con el caso… los restos de un niño fueron encontrados en un desagüe cerca a una playa poco visitada, pero el caso es que han secuestrado a un niño y por lo que dicen el esqueleto tienes los mismos rasgos que el niño secuestrado**

**- pero han visto si el ADN coincide? - pregunto Brennan**

**- no hay suficiente para comparar - le respondió cam**

**- no visto la ficha dentales**

**- si y no sale nada…. - siguieron comparando hasta que Caroline dijo**

**- bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a descansar, especialmente ustedes - dijo señalando a Ángela, Hodgins, Brennan y Booth - hasta mañana**

**- bueno… yo también tengo que ir a descansar - dijo brennan**

**- eh.. No espera - dijo Ángela - Porque no vamos a tomar un café**

**- no Ángela… de verdad… estoy muy cansada y aparte tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas - esto hizo reaccionar a Booth**

**- ¿ que llamadas?**

**- unas privadas - le dijo fríamente casi ignorándolo**

**- ¿privadas?, cariño ¿que llamadas? - le pregunto Ángela**

**- unas que no tengo que hacer Ánge **

**- pero a ¿Quién?, ¿a donde?**

**- a las islas Maluku **

**- Bones tenemos que hablar**

**- bueno chicos nos vemos mañana - ignoro a Booth y se dirigió hacia la salida**

**- Bones!, espera, espera - salio corriendo tras ella. Una Ángela y un Hodgins confundido se quedaron **

**- que a pasado?**

**- no tengo ni la mas minima idea**

**Por otro lado Booth seguía corriendo tras ella **

**- bones, espera por favor**

**- ¿que pasa?, Booth llevas persiguiéndome desde que salí del Jeffersonia **

**- como que, que pasa bones, hace unos instantes me dijiste que…. Me…. Ya sabes**

**- OH.. Eso no te preocupes olvídalo - lo dijo con naturalidad **

**- que?, me acabas de decir hace un instantes que me amabas - bones ya había parado el taxi**

**- si lo se, y olvídalo fue un error, yo ya lo olvide no te preocupes - le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y se subió al taxi - hasta mañana Booth. Booth se quedo confundido….**


	2. ¿ te vas a las islas maluku?

Hola… :D

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Aquí les dijo la continuación….

Booth seguía parado, allí en el mismo sitio, no entendía como ella hace un momento le decía que le amaba y ahora como si nada le dijo que olvide lo que dijo y que ella ya lo había olvidado, no sabia que pensar, se fue a casa con Hanna ya que le había prometido que iría rápido.

Llego a casa

- hola mi amor…! - exclamo Hanna

- hola….- le dijo Booth sin entusiasmo

- ¿que pasa?

- nada, ¿porque lo preguntas?

- porque estas como serio, tristón.. No se….- ella sabia lo que realmente pasaba, sabia que Booth seguía enamorado de Brennan pero ella tenia una misión, hacer que se olvide de Temperance Brennan

- no me pasa, solo que tenemos un caso muy grueso

- ah….

- me voy a tomar un baño si

- pero no quieres comer antes?

- no gracias igualmente

- de nada - se le acerco y le dio un beso

Por otro lado Brennan hablaba por teléfono

- si, mira termino este caso y me vuelvo para allí, si estoy muy segura, quiero terminar los cinco meses que me faltan, no, no pasa nada, esta bien entonces nos vemos quizás en un par de días o tres - colgó el teléfono y empezó a pensar

" _Temperance eres una idota, una escupida deberías hacer siempre caso a tu cerebro, tu corazón siempre te engaña, te traiciona, ahora el que creerá, ojala pudiera volver al pasado y no decir lo que dije, lo mejor será irme por esos cinco meses, así volveré hacer la misma que antes_, _si eso será lo mejor"_

Al otro día

Brennan se había levantado muy temprano, a las 7 de la mañana ya se encontraba examinando el cuerpo cuando de repente oyó voces venir

- si -una voz

- ya estamos de regreso

- gracias chicos por venir de verdad

- para eso están los amigos cam - eran Hodgins, Ángela y Cam

- ! Valla ! Si que estamos de regreso - dijo Ángela - cariño a qué hora has llegado?

- a las siete, que hora es?

- las 8 y 30

- valla como se pasa el tiempo

- si… bueno empecemos de una vez para terminar este caso y nos den otro, ya quiero entrar en acción - dijo Ángela con una sonrisa

- bueno ustedes entraran en acción, yo todavía tengo que volver a las islas Maluku

- ¿Qué? - dijo una voz de atrás

- si , que? - dijo Ángela - se supone que hemos regresado para quedarnos

- lo siento yo no, tengo que volver - lo dijo seria

- no, no bones tu no puedes volver

- porque no?

- porque somos un…, un equipo y tenemos que estar juntos

- será solo 5 meses nada mas

- no cariño, no, no puedes irte, no

- lo siento es una decisión tomada

- pero no me has pedido permiso, te recuerdo que soy tu jefa y tengo que ser yo la que te de la decisión - dijo cam, intentando hacer todo lo posible para que Brennan se quede

- pues yo te recuerdo que pedí un año y solo me diste 7 meses, así que me faltan 5 meses y solo eh regresado para resolver este caso y como dijo Caroline " que vengamos a salvarte el culo, ya que te lo debíamos" - todos se quedaron boca abiertos

- pero.. Pero… no, no te puedes ir Brennan

- bones…. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar

- de que?, esta decisión ya esta tomada y no pienso cambiar de opinión

- cuando lo decidiste, o ya venias con la idea de resolver el caso e irte - pregunto por fin Hodgins

- no, lo decidí ayer en la noche - esto hizo reaccionar a Booth, se dio cuenta que se iba por el, que ella intentaba olvidar sus sentimientos por el y el se sentía mas confundido que nunca, no sabia si debía luchar por ella y terminar con Hanna o seguir con Hanna y olvidar a su Bones y que ella se olvide de el, decidió que tenia que hablar con ella.

- bones, ya te dije que tenemos que hablar - no le hacia caso, así que decidio cogerla del brazo y la llevo a su despacho

- ¡suéltame! Que te pasa?, como te atreves a cogerme así

- lo siento pero no me hacías caso

- pues sino te lo hacía sería porque no quería hablar contigo

- si, no quieres hablar conmigo por lo que paso anoche

- que?

- lo que acabas de escuchar, no quieres hablar conmigo por lo que pasó anoche

- de que hablas - intento hacerle la que no se acordaba - Booth no tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando

- no te hagas, la tonta bones

- yo no soy ninguna tont…-pero se quedo callada- la verdad es que si lo soy

- que?

- nada

- nada?, porque siempre esquivas todo

- disculpa? Yo no esquivo nada solo tengo que regresar allí ah cumplir el año

- sabes?.. Quiero que me respondas algo

- que?

- ¿ lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche era cierto? - ella quedo congelada pero decidió responder

- no - dijo con la mirada al vacío, acto que no paso de desapercibido para Booth

- esta bien, eso era lo único que necesitaba - dijo con una media sonrisa, el ya había tomado una decisión


	3. Confesión

En la noche en el apartamento de Booth

- Hanna nosotros tenemos que hablas

- esta bien dime - le dijo con una sonrisa

- yo…. Mira se que esto no es justo para ti porque has dejado todo por mi

- si y no me arrepiento - le dijo con una sonrisa

- por favor déjame hablar

- esta bien

- yo… yo nunca te dije que amaba a Temperance antes de conocerte, y pensé que la había olvidado

- pero no la has olvidado verdad?

- ujum, aun la amo, aun la quiero y quiero seguir luchando por ella, estoy seguro que algún día me querrá tanto como yo a ella

- pero es las Temperance por lo que eh leído de ella es una persona fría y borde

- eso lo dicen porque no la conocen como yo la conozco

- así? Acaso me vas a decir que es tierna? Si es como la Antártida

- no, ella por afuera es como la Antártida pero por dentro de un volcán en erupción

- se nota que estas enamorado de ella y que ami solo me usaste como un juguete de segundo plato

- no es cierto, o te quiero pero no tanto como a ella

- mira Seeley Booth no te voy a perdonar que hayas jugado así conmigo, ! Jamás¡ !¿me entiendes?¡jamás! - le dijo llorando y mirándolo con odio

- Hanna no te pongas así, perdóname por favor…

- que te perdone?… tu y tu doctorcita váyanse al infierno y te vas a arrepentir de haber jugado así conmigo - con esto ultimo se fue dando un portazo

Booth se quedo muy mal, no quería hacerle daño a Hanna pero quería a Brennan a su bones y la iba a recuperar no sabia como pero la tenia que recuperar, ahora que ella le había dicho que lo amaba

Al otro día Booth fue al laboratorio temprano para ver si habían avanzado algo

- ola chicos tienen cosas nuevas no, la verdad

- ahh y bones? - pregunto al darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba allí

- esta en su oficina conversando con el de Maluku - dijo con una sonrisa

- porque sonríes si se va a ir de nuevo

- no, no se va porque yo ya hable con ella y hablamos y hablamos y dijo el porque quería volver - a Booth se le abrieron los ojos como platos

- y… cual…. Era… el porque?… - dijo nervioso

- no te lo puedo decir

- anda Ánge dime que hiciste para que se quedara

- lo siento pero si te lo digo, Brennan no me vuelve a hablar mas nunca y.. no querrás eso verdad?… - le dijo guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Booth entendió perfectamente

- esta bien iré a verla un rato - se dirigió al despacho de Brennan, pero antes de entrar la escucho que seguía hablando por teléfono pero no parecía una conversación sería

- anda por favor… - silencio- aparte me la debes recuerda que yo te hice el favor una vez - silencio- ya… bueno si tu también me hiciste muchos favores pero anda este es importante - silencio - esta bien dime cual - silencio - pero vendrás? - silencio - esta bien aparte yo también te he extrañado un montón - silencio - te quiero - silencio - lo prome… - pero cuando Brennan se dio la vuelta vio a Booth parado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho, nerviosamente termino de hablar - entonces me haces el favor? - silencio - gracias yo mas tarde los llamo para hacerles saber - silencio - si, no te lo pediría sino me hubiese comprometido con eso - silencio - gracias, te debo una - silencio - adiós -silencio - vale espero tu llamada - corto

- con quien hablabas? - le pregunto Booth algo celoso por escuchar eso, ella jamás había hablado así con el

-ehh… este… con un amigo - dijo nerviosa no quería que Booth supiera de su amigo, sino se enteraría de un secreto que a ella no le gustaba compartir, para ella era algo vergonzoso

- así?, no será unos de tus novios sicópatas? - le dijo molesto

- ¿Qué?, el no es un sicópata - se defendió

- entonces si uno de tus novios

- que? , el no es mi novio, el es solo mi amigo

- que un amigo cariñoso? - le dijo acercándose a ella

- pues si te refieres que es amable y muuuuy bueno conmigo, si es un amigo cariñoso - con esto Booth se puso muy celoso y se acerco mucho a ella

- desde cuando tienes amigos tu?, yo no conozco ninguno

- no tienes que conocer a todas las personas que yo conozco - dijo acercándose ahora ella

- como se llama tu "amiguito" - dijo con ironía

- no te lo voy a decir

- ¿Por qué no? Tu… siempre me cuentas todo

- no esta vez no te voy a contar, porque seguro que te digo el nombre y te vas directo a investigar quien es, en que trabaja, etc.

- y porque no quieres que lo investigue - sus bocas estaban muy cerca

- porque no! - le dijo perdiendo el control

- ¿ tanto lo quieres que no quieres que sepa quien es?

- si lo quiero y seguro no tanto como tu quieres a Hanna pero lo quiero porque es la única persona que no me a lastimado jamás ni me a abandonado

- yo eh cortado con Hanna…- dijo casi en un susurro - pero de que es el único que no te ha lastimado ni te a abandonado no es cierto, yo jamás te eh abandonado - le dijo atrayéndola a el

- ya lo se… pero me refieran de joven, el siempre estuvo a mi lado aunque estuviésemos separados a miles de kilómetros siempre me llamaba y cuando sus padres le dejaban siempre me venia a visitar - sin darse cuenta ella avanzo un poco mas hacia el, estaban muy pero muy cerca, cuando cam entro

- Dra. Bre… - se callo al ver la situación en como estaban esos dos - este.. Yo…. Vuelvo mejor luego… no quise interrumpir - y se dio la vuelta pero Brennan la paro

- no!… espera, no interrumpes nada.. que querías decirme?- le dijo casi apresurada

- que hemos encontrado un hueco muy pequeño en el cráneo

- pero yo lo revise y no vi nada - dijo Brennan

- si lo se, pero Clark lo a revisado detalladamente con el aumentador

- valla! A bones se le a pasado un detalle - dijo Booth burlándose

- no se me ha pasado, solo que mi vista no vio ese pequeño detalle

- eso quiere decir que se te paso, así que punto para mi!

- eres insufrible

- tu lo eres mas

- ¡basta! - grito cam al ver a esta parejita peleando. Se dirigieron a donde estaba Clark

- muéstreme lo que encontró señor Clark

- esta bien, mire , fue algo puntiagudo tiene el orificio de entrada mas grande y mientras va entrando es mas pequeño

- hemos sacado un molde y mira, parece de esas agujas de tejer sacos, las gruesas - dijo Ángela

- pero de esas las tienen todas las personas - le dijo Booth

- así que estamos atrapados - dijo Brennan

- pues si - dijo cam

- yo voy a intentar ponerle cara a este pequeño, y haber si luego nos sale alguna cara de alguna madre o padre

- podrías hacer eso? - le pregunto Hodgins

- lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada

Así fue Ángela consiguió saber de quien era hijo ese pequeño. Booth y Brennan fueron hablar con la madre, ella reacciono muy mal, dijo que la nana de su hijo solía cocer con esas agujas, fueron a buscar a la tal nana esa y la arrestaron.

Booth fue a buscar a Brennan al laboratorio para llevarla cenar.

- hola bones

- ah hola Booth

- este… yo… quería invitarte a cenar hoy

- Booth yo….

- no quieres verdad? - le dijo bajando la mirada

- claro que si quiero ir contigo a cenar - le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos - solo quería decirte que siento lo de esta mañana, yo me porte muy mal contigo

- no te preocupes, ya paso, ya ni me acuerdo - le dijo dándole un abrazo

- oye… yo te mentí….

- si lo se

- ¿lo sabes?

- si, porque tu me dijiste que no había ningún secreto entre nosotros y si lo hay

- ahh hablas de eso….

- si, sino de que iba hablar

- es que… yo me refería a la pregunta de ayer por la noche, la de… si lo que te dije cuando llegamos era cierto

- me dijiste que no - el sabia que ella había mentido cuando le dio esa respuesta

- pues ahora te digo… que…, que….- esta nerviosa - que si es cierto

- de verdad? - le dijo con una sonrisa

- si - le devolvió la sonrisa al ver que el estaba contento por la confesión

- te amo!

- y yo a ti - se acerco y le planto un hermoso y lindo beso

Porsiacaso aun no a acabado….

Falta algunos capis xD

Comentar xD


	4. Booth y Brennan

- no sabes cuanto he soñado con esto - dijo Booth abrazándola

- y yo - le dijo acogiéndole la cara y dándole un lindo beso en los labios

- así?, se podría saber cuanto tiempo?

- Umm…. No se, sinceramente no tengo ni idea

- vamos, bones como no vas a saber desde cuando

- bueno es que…. - dijo tímidamente entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de el

- valla..! Temperance Brennan tímida - dijo con una sonrisa - venga quiero saberlo 

- esta bien desde…, desde que despertaste de tu operación en la cabeza

- de verdad? - pregunto mirándola sorprendido

- si

- y.. porque… me rechazaste cuando te pedí una oportunidad - le dijo con una voz tierna

- porque…, pensé que te aburrirías de mi muy rápido y me abandonarías o yo te haria daño 

- pues te equivocabas, yo jamás te haría daño y no creo que tu me hagas daño 

- pues jamás te haría daño concientemente, pero puede que algunas vez si lo haga inconciente - le dijo mirándolo con tristeza

- pues, no lo creo, te amo - le dijo abrazándola

- y yo a ti 

- creo que es hora de irnos

- vamos a mi casa y pedimos comida tailandesa

- me parece fantástico

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE BRENNAN ya estaban comiendo

- mi amor, quiero preguntarte algo - Brennan abrió los ojos como plato - que?, ¿ no te gusta que te llame así?

- no es eso, pero… no se… es raro - le dijo con una sonrisa - pero me gusta que me llames así

- lo are muy seguido 

- ¿ y que querías preguntarme?

- pues si nuestra relación la vamos a comunicar a todos

- pues ami me da igual peor me preocupa de que nos separen

- ¿ sabes que?, no creo que nos separen

- porque lo crees?

- porque somos la mejor pareja que resuelve asesinatos y tenemos el mayor record y somos los mejores en nuestro campo y no creo que se arriesguen - le dijo con una sonrisa

- pues entonces no me importa que se enteren, pero a Ángela tenemos que hacérselo saber de la mejor forma

- a que te refieres?

- a que Ángela lleva toda la vida intentando juntarnos y varias veces a insinuado cosas que no son, y estaba pensando en llamarla a mi oficina mañana y cuando….- Brennan le contó el plan a Booth

- estas segura?

- si

- has pensado que Ángela va a dar un tremendo grito cuando nos vea así?

- si y creo que me va a gustar eso 

- pues valla! , tengo una novia demasiado divertida

- no es cierto

- claro que si

- no te creo

- quieres que te lo demuestre? - le dijo con una voz picara

- como me lo demostrarías?- el empezó a acercársele poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello, a Brennan se le erizo todo el cuerpo, Booth noto su reacción y siguió, la empezó a llevar a la habitación mientras le iba quitando la bruza y ella no se había quedado atrás, con sus ágiles manos desabrocho cada botón de la camisa, cuando se encontraron en la cama ya ni uno tenia la parte de arriba, Booth estaba echado encima de ella, el le empezó a desabotonar los pantalones, Brennan ya estaba solo en ropa interior. Booth empezó a besarle nuevamente el cuello a Brennan

- Booth, Booth - decía sin aliento Brennan

- que pasa?

- espera, espera 

- te has arrepentido? - le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- no tonto

- entonces que pasa?

- es que cocky - mientras miraba y bajaba las manos hacia los pantalones de Booth - me esta lastimando - los dos lanzaron una sonrisa y Brennan ágilmente le saco el pantalón a Booth y Booth el sostén a ella, Booth empezó a bajar de su acuello hacia sus senos, empezó por uno ella lo único que hacia era levantarse cada vez que Booth la tocaba, luego empezó a bajar hasta el ombligo en donde le dio un mordisco que hizo estremecer a Brennan, cuando llego a la parte baja de Brennan la miro, a la que ella respondió dándole permiso a quitárselos, el quito con los dientes y luego subió y metió su pierna entre la entrepierna de ella para que se abriera, ella inmediatamente lo hizo y al saber lo que iba a pasar se aferro a la espalda de Booth con todas sus fuerzas y serró los ojos, Booth se dio cuenta del acto y empezó, primero fue suave y Brennan se estremecía pero luego empezó mas rápido y mas rápido, a las 5 de la madrugada ya estaban totalmente agotados. La primera en levantarse fue Brennan, quien miro a su ahora amante abrazándola por la cintura y muy fuerte, se sentía muy protegida, pero cuando miro el reloj se dio cuenta que ya eran las 10 de la mañana y decidió levantarse

- Seeley…, Seeley - le decía en un susurro mientras se volteaba a mirarlo a la cara

- vamos bones un ratito mas

- Booth que son las 10 

- que? - dijo levantándose de golpe

- si, me voy abañar y luego vamos a tu apartamento para que te cambies

- no, mejor me baño contigo y así llego a casa y me cambio de frente

- esta bien - Booth se levanto de la cama, y cuando lo hizo - ¿ te he hecho eso yo? - dijo Brennan muy sorprendida

- a los rascuñazos si

- ven acá te voy a echar un poco de alcohol para que sanen rápido

- Bones no te preocupes no quiero que sanen rápido, es como si tu hubieras puesto tu marca de pertenencia en mi

- la idea me gusta, porque ahora eres mío - le dijo mirándolo con ojos de posesión

- valla, jamás pensé que la Dra. Temperance B. fuera tan posesiva

- pues entérate 

- pues yo también eh dejado mi marca de pertenencia en ti 

- que?

- si, acaso no te has visto el cuello? - Brennan fue rápidamente hacia el espejo

- valla, booth! - dijo mirándolo seria

- que?- dijo asustado

- ese es un mal lugar…, yo te deje mi pertenencia en un lugar de donde nadie valla a verlo peor tu lo dejaste en donde todo el mundo puede verlo

- pues así quien quiera coquetear contigo, vera mi marca y sabrá que estas ocupada

- eso no me parece justo

Así se metieron a bañar, luego fueron al apartamento de booth, el se cambio y se dispusieron hacia el Jeffersonia, al llegar todos se les quedaron mirándolos pero la primera en notar algo extrañadamente en Brennan fue Ángela

- Cariño, que es eso - dijo señalando el cuello Brennan

- eh… este..

-¿ quien te lo hizo? - le volvió a preguntar Ángela

- emm… emm…, fue Booth - lo dijo sin mas, Booth se quedo congelado

- así que fuiste tu?, eso quiere decir que uste…. !ah!- grito Ángela

- Ángela cálmate - le dijo Booth

- Cariño tu y yo tenemos que conversar y quiero detalles

- no pienso darte los detalles 

- ¿ que detalles? - le dijo Booth un poco nervioso, temía que Brennan valla a decir todos los detalles de la noche anterior

Continuara…..


	5. B&B

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D

EN LA OFICINA DE ÁNGELA

- ¿ Ángela no te vasta con saber que ahora Booth y yo estamos juntos?

- no, quiero detalles, ¿cómo sucedió?

- el que?

- ¿como se juntaron?, ¿como terminaron juntos? Y ¿como te hizo eso? - dijo señalando el cuello de su amiga

- ya sabes como lo hizo, pero tu primera pregunta si te la voy a responder, yo estaba en mi oficina el vino y le conté

- así de fácil?

- no, hay mas cosas pero son sin irrelevantes, te lo digo resumido

- oye y…. es bueno en la cama?

- que?

- no te hagas la que no me escuchaste, anda respóndeme

- haciendo una comparación de todos los hombres con los que me eh acostado, creo que…, si es muy bueno - dijo sonriéndole

- y que táctica utiliza?

- no te lo voy a decir, eso es algo personal

- anda Bren

- anda Bren nada - ahora tengo que ir al limbo a hacer la identificación de los esqueletos, luego te enviare los mascadores para que les pongas cara

- ya… ya…, tu ve, pero no te vas a deshacer de mi así de fácil

- adiós Ange - Con esto Brennan salio con dirección hacia el limbo. Booth la vio y se fue inmediatamente a donde ella

- eh…, no te piensas despedir de mi?, quizás no me veas en todo el día

- se que te voy haber en el almuerzo - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- pero no me piensas ni dar un beso?

- no te lo mereces

- porque? - pregunto indignado

- todavía me preguntas el porque?, por la marca que me dejaste, fue muy notorio

- vamos no fue tan malo

- claro para ti no fue malo porque tu no fuiste quien estuvo con Ángela

- vamos no creo que te fuera tan mal con Ánge

- a no?…., pues escucha las preguntas: ¿como nos juntamos?, ¿como terminamos juntos? Y ¿como me hiciste esto? - dijo señalando con el dedo el chupon

- bueno eso no es tan malo

- a.. claro que no todavía no te eh dicho las dos ultimas preguntas

- pues dímelo ahora

- esta bien, me pregunto que tal eras en la cama y que táctica utilizabas

- ¿Qué?, tu… le… haz… con…tado…. Lo de la noche… ¿todos los detalles? - dijo abriendo muy grandes los ojos, a Brennan le divertía verlo así, sabia lo incomodo que era para el hablar de sexo

- umm… no se… - dijo mirándolo picadamente

- Temperance…..

- claro que no, solo le dije una cosita

- y cual fue esa cosita- dijo rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos

- le dije que eras muy bueno en la cama

- hey!, chicos se que se desean y que lo que hicieron anoche no fue lo suficiente para compensar estos años, pero contrólense si - dijo Ángela

- bueno, creo que es mejor que vallas a trabajar de una vez

- si - se acerco y le dio un tierno y delicado beso

- vendrás mas tarde para ir a almorzar verdad

- por supuesto

- adiós - se le acerco al oído y le susurro: - te quiero

- y yo a ti - le dijo el también acercándosele al oído

Así se despidieron

- amiga, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte así

-¿así como?

- así de feliz, alegre, contenta - la miro con una sonrisa y se fue al limbo

A las dos de la tarde Booth ya estaba en el laboratorio

- Hola a todos y bones?

- esta en el limbo, no ha salido de ahí en todo el día - dijo cam

- de verdad?

- si, ve a rescatarla tigre - le dijo Ángela

- chau….

Llego al limbo y allí la vio, concentrada en esos huesos antiguos. Se le acerco muy despacio, se le acerco al oído muy despacio y le susurro :

- Hola mi amor - Brennan dio un salto enorme - lo siento no quería asustarte

- pues lo hiciste Booth, ¿ que te pasa? , casi se me sale el corazón

- lo siento, vine a rescatarte, para ir a comer

- esta bien vamos

Cuando estuvieron comiendo. Booth le queria preguntar algo a bones pero no estaba seguro

- bones… yo.. Quiero hacerte una pregunta - termino la frase y se metió una patata a la boca

- si dime - le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿ quieres pasar el fin de semana con Parker y conmigo?

- Booth… no creo que a Parker le agrade que les interrumpa su día juntos

- a Park le va a encantar, te lo aseguro, aparte quisiera decirle que tu y yo…. Somos pareja

- ¿ estas seguro?

- si, ¿ tu no?

- no, digo si, bueno me explico, estoy de acuerdo contigo en decirle a Parker lo nuestro , pero, si no quiere que estemos juntos?

- claro que querra

- estas seguro

- si, el te adora

- esta bien

Que les esperara ese fin de semana?

Dejen comentarios


	6. el fin de semana con parker

El fin de semana llego EN CASA DE BRENNAN

- hey mi amor, venga vamos a recoger a Parker – le dijo Booth, en un susurro, ya que ella estaba durmiendo

- ¿vamos a ir los dos?- dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama y abriendo los ojos muy grandes

- sí, ¿porque reaccionas así?, ¿acaso no quieres acompañarme?

- claro que si quiero pero… no sería mejor que tu fueras a recogerlo solo a Parker?

- no, vamos a ir los dos, así que a levantarse princesa

- no soy una nena pequeña para que me digas princesa – se quejó ella con una sonrisa

- pero para mí eres mi pequeña, así que te llamo princesa – dijo dándole un tierno beso

- entonces tu eres mi principito – correspondiendo al beso

Así se fueron a bañar, luego se vistieron, después tomaron un desayuno rápido y se dirigieron al coche.

Llegaron a la casa de Rebeca, Booth estaciono el auto

- venga bones vamos a recoger a Parker

- este… creo que mejor me quedo aquí a esperarles – dijo un tanto nerviosa

- no, nada eso, usted me va a acompañar a recibir a Parker

- pero Booth… - este no la dejo acabar

- no puedo creer que la famosísima escrito y doctora Temperance Brennan, le tenga miedo a un niño pequeño

- no le tengo miedo – se defendió ella – solo que… me da miedo arruinarles el fin de semana – dijo algo triste

- porque dices eso?, jamás nos arruinarías el fin de semana, más bien la alegras

- sabes que no es cierto, yo no sé tratar con niños – dijo mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza

- no digas eso – le decía mientras le cogía la barbilla y le levantaba la cara – tu eres lo más hermoso y si te digo que la idea de que los dos estemos juntos le va a encantar a Parker, es porque así es, y aparte tengo pruebas

- ¿así? y ¿Cuáles?

- jaja no te pienso decir eso es un secreto entre Parker y yo – le dijo con una sonrisa

- está bien, no voy a insistir porque confió en ti y está bien vamos a recoger a Parker – salieron del coche tocaron el timbre, rebeca fue quien los recibió

- buenos días Parker ya baja, por lo que veo ustedes… - dijo señalando con los dedos

- si… - dijeron los dos algo incomodos

- valla pues felicidades ya era hora – dijo con una sonrisa peor de repente se escuchó un grito

- papá…! – grito Parker pero al darse cuenta de que Brennan estaba allí – Dra. Bones…! – fue y se le lanzo a los brazos, Brennan no sabía que hacer pero opto por corresponderle el abrazo – me alegra que vengas con nosotros

- y a mí – le dijo con una sonrisa

Luego saludo a su padre y se dispusieron ir hacia el coche una vez en el coche Booth pensó que era el momento de decirle Parker sobre su nueva relación

- Parker… tengo que decirte algo – le dijo Booth

- si papá? ¿Qué pasa?

- mira este… yo… estoy saliendo con alguien

- qué? – Dijo Parker sorprendido – espero que esta vez no sea de esas aburridas y huecas – Booth rio un poco

- pero yo no soy hueca – dijo Brennan sin querer

-¿Qué?, estas saliendo con la doctora bones? – dijo con una sonrisa

- si – parque se aventó a abrazar a Brennan por detrás del asiento ya k el estaba en la parte de atrás del auto

- me alegra mucho – dijo Parker

- y a mi- le respondió Brennan

- espera entonces te puedo llamas mamá?

- eh… este… - Brennan se quedó helada ante esto, Booth solo la miraba peor Brennan reacciono y respondió – por mí no hay problema pero consúltalo con tu papá primero

- papá puedo a llamas a Dra. Bones mamá?

- si claro por mí no hay problema

- bien….!

Pasaron un buen fin de semana como si fueran una familia de verdad

CONTINUARA….

Lo siento pero no estoy inspirada, la verdad estoy un poco deprimida por bones 6 abu…

Pero prometo actualizar pronto :P

se aceptan comentarios :D


	7. que secreto escondes?

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIO

Ya era domingo por la noche, Booth tenía que ir a dejar a Parker a su casa, ya que le prometió a rebeca que estarían allí a las 8 pm

- ¡Venga Parker que y son las 7:30! – le gritaba Booth a Parker desde la sala

- ey déjalo que estará alistando todo lo que trajo – le decía Brennan

- si ya… aparte de lo que le compraste tu

- no son muchas cosas y aparte es un regalo que decidí hacerle

- bueno fuera que sea solo un regalo, sino fueron cinco regalos

- y que más da? – le dijo con una sonrisa

- que si le sigues dando lo que él quiera lo vas a malcriar

- no es cierto aparte le estoy dando lo que no pude darle a…- pero se calló de inmediato iba a decir un secreto muy guardado de ella

- ¿lo que no pudiste darle a quién? – le pregunto curioso

- a nadie, eso es, lo que no pude darle a nadie jamás – le dijo nerviosa con una sonrisa q1o, pero Booth se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se había puesto Temperance ante su pregunta

-eh… hay algo que no me hayas contado?, recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que entre nosotros no habían secretos

-sí, lo recuerdo pero… las personas siempre tienen secretos Booth, apuesto que tu ahorita debes de tener secretos que yo no se

- no, yo te he contado todo, ¿tú no? – pero Brennan fue salvada por Parker

- papá ya estoy

-ya vez Booth Parker ya está listo, no se demoró tanto – dijo la Temperance agradecida de que Parker haya aparecido

- si ya veo, venga campeón ve saliendo espéranos en el ascensor, mientras nosotros cerramos la puerta con llave – le dijo Booth a su hijo, una vez que Parker salió, Booth , miro a Brennan- tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ni creas que te vas a escapar – le dijo dándole un beso muy tierno

EN LA SUV

- papi ¿ la próxima semana también nos vamos a quedar en casa de mi mama bones?

- no se campeón si bones quiere

- mama bones ¿quieres que nos quedemos la próxima vez en tu casa?

- a mi me parece bien si ustedes quieren

- ¡bien! – exclamo Parker

- muy bien campeón ya hemos llegado

Se despidieron muy contentos pero antes Parker le pidió permiso a Brennan para llamarla todos los días a lo que Brennan accedió sin más. Luego pasaron por el apartamento de Booth para que este recogiera su ropa. Luego se dirigieron al apartamento de Brennan

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE BRENNAN

- ven mi amor vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar – le dijo Brennan

- si venga vamos a acostarnos – la cogió de la cintura y se dirigieron abrazados a la habitación

Ya listos con su ropa para irse a dormir y acostados en la cama. En la tenía abrazada de la cintura con una mano y la otra la tenía como almohada para la cabeza de Temperance, cuando se acordó que tenía que preguntarle algo a su amada

- mi amor, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no te ibas a escapar de mi pregunta?, pues aquí viene mi pregunta – pero antes de que el haga la pregunta Temperance decidió que sería mejor hacerse la dormida, quizás Booth se lo creería y no preguntaría nada - ¿de quién ibas hablar enantes? – este pregunto espero unos segundos pero al no tener respuesta decidió mirar a su amada- oh.. Miren a mi angelito durmiendo, pero que hermosa se ve, pero no tan hermosa como cuando está dormida de verdad – le dijo con una sonrisa- Brennan abrió los ojos se volteo a mirarlo

- Seeley de lo que hablaba antes… yo te lo contare en el momento que me sienta segura de decírtelo, entendido – le dijo agarrándole la mejilla muy tiernamente

- está bien pero…, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo

- lose solo necesito hacer unas cosas muy importantes y te prometo que te lo contare, pero… - se quedó callada un rato – nada, nada

- venga dímelo

- quizás cuando te enteres no quieras volver a... verme – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- jamás vuelvas a decir eso, ¿está bien?, yo jamás te abandonare

- eso dices ahora porque… - pero fue interrumpida por su móvil

- cógelo – le dijo Booth

- Brennan – de repente ella - Luis..! – exclamo ella con entusiasmo, Booth se sorprendió – si – silencio – oh… valla siento que hayas ido por las puras – silencio – oh vas a venir? – Silencio – me parece una buena idea – silencio – pues te esperare – empezó a reír, Booth estaba desconcertado – está bien, adiós cuídate – silencio – y yo a ti besos – con esto colgó

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Booth

- mi amigo – le dijo con una sonrisa

- oh… ese amigo del que yo no sé? – le dijo esta vez algo celoso

- sí, ese mismo – le dijo con una sonrisa

- y… porque no me has hablado de él?

- umm… no se

- porque eres tan cariñosa con el…?, acaso han sido algo más que amigos alguna vez?

- Seeley Booth me parece o celoso

- pues claro que estoy celoso, si mi novia habla con un amigo o ex-amante muy cariñosamente

- hey… no tienes que estarlo, él es mi amigo y jamás hemos pasado de eso, yo lo quiero mucho porque siempre me apoyo mucho, y estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite, aparte lo conozco desde que tengo 4 años, estudiamos juntos, algunas veces lo invitaba a mi casa a comer…, ya sabes buenos amigos

- sí, pero tú nunca me has dicho eso a mí por teléfono – dijo asiendo pucheros

- jamás he hablado así contigo, porque…. no se el porqué, pero no… ya te dije noche porque

- bueno, y ¿Qué te dijo?

- que vendrá, mañana

- me lo presentaras ¿verdad?

- claro que sí, ahora vamos a dormir- le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se acostaron

¿Qué les espera al día siguiente?

¿Descubrirán el supuesto secreto vergonzoso de Brennan de cuando era pequeña?

¿A Booth le caerá bien ese tal Luis?

¿Cuál era el secreto que Brennan tanto escondía, parte del de su secreto vergonzoso? pues este tendrán que esperar xD

Este último tendrán que esperar, los anteriores puede que entren en el próximo capi xD

Ya no estoy deprimida, gracias a la historias que escribís en las que B&B son felices, me suben los ánimos xD

Se aceptan comentarios xD


	8. luis

AL DÍA SEGUIENTE 7:00 am

- buenos días mi amor, venga tenemos que ir a trabajar – le dijo Brennan en un susurro cerca de su oído

- venga mi amor – dijo meloso agarrándola de la cintura y apegándola a el – es temprano

- no es cierto, venga levanta dormilón – le dijo dándole un tierno beso, lo que hizo despertar a Booth muy rápido

- pues sabes que quiero de desayuno hoy – le dijo poniéndose encima de ella

- ¿rosquillas? – le dijo asiéndose la tonta

- umum – dijo negando con la cabeza

- ¿pues… un café calientito?

- no

- me rindo, dime lo que quieres - le dijo con una voz seductora

- te quiero a ti – le empezó a besar el cuello

- si- beso- seguimos – beso – así – beso – vamos – beso - a llegar – beso - tarde…. – dijo entrecortadamente

- no – beso – me importa – beso, pero esta vez se separó un poco de ella – aparte tu trabajas horas extras así que si llegas una hora o dos tarde no habrá problema, pero si no quieres mi desayuno…

- no, no, no tú tienes razón con que llegue un día tarde no hay problema – y empezaron a desayunar. A las 9 de la mañana reaccionaron, se bañaron, vistieron y desayunaron esta vez de verdad y se dirigieron a al Jeffersonia. Booth decidió acompañarla ya que tenía que recoger unos papeles que cam tenía que entregarle.

EN LA JEFFERSONIA, estos iban entrando cuando Ángela se le acerco a Brennan corriendo.

- Ángela tranquila ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Booth

- Brennan hay un hombre en tu despacho, dice que es amigo tuyo, dios esta guapísimos – dijo Ángela, peor al notar la cara de Booth – lo siento tigre pero es cierto

- ya llego… - dijo casi en un susurro Brennan y salió corriendo hacia su despacho, Booth y Ángela la siguieron

- hey espera – dijo Booth, pero esta no le hizo caso, siguió y cuando entro al despacho vieron a una Brennan diferente

- ¡Luis! – grito y fue corriendo a abrazarle

- ¡Mi pimpolla! (muñeca de trapo) – dijo él y la cogió de la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire. Booth y Ángela miraban sorprendidos jamás habían escuchado ni visto así a Brennan

- madre mía no puedo creer que estés aquí después de cuantos años

- si lo sé, valla estas mucho más hermosa desde la última vez

- tú también estas muy guapo – Brennan se había olvidado de que Ángela y Booth estaban allí

- ajam, ajam – dijo Booth fingiendo toser

- oh… lo siento, mira ella es Ángela mi mejor amiga y él es el agente especial Seeley Booth y también es mi pareja – le dijo Brennan

- valla un gusto, espera tengo una pregunta – dijo Luis

- dímela – le dijo Brennan

- ¿él es también de esos tíos que solo quieres sexo contigo?

- no, él es una relación seria – Booth sonrió ante esto, pero una sonrisa muy grande y encantadora como le gustaban a ella así que decidió decir algo mas – a él, yo lo amo – con esto Booth le dio una sonrisa encantadora

- pues ya era hora que sentaras cabeza pimpolla y felicidades a ti también ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? – le pregunto a Temperance pero respondió Booth

- Seeley Booth pero dime Booth

- Vale Booth, muchas felicidades y hazla feliz

- ¿porque le dices pimpolla? – ahora se hizo notar Ángela

- porque cuando Tempe... – pero Brennan lo interrumpió

- me lo dice solo de cariño, nada mas no tiene un porque ¿verdad Luis? – le dijo un poco nerviosa

- está claro que te has puesto nerviosa huesos, vamos Luis dinos el por que

- ¿por qué le dice huesos? – le respondió con una pregunta

- dinos el porqué de pimpolla y te decimos el porqué de huesos – lo chantajeó Ángela

- me dice huesos porque trato con huesos humanos – le respondió Brennan muy rápido

- vamos mi amor deja que nos diga el porque te llama pimpolla – le dijo Booth agarrándola de la cintura

- no

- porfa mi amor… - le puso cara de cachorrito

- está bien…, pero esto no sale de aquí

- ¿y ya? ¿Ya te convenció? valla tío, en muchas ocasiones eh intentado hacer eso y jamás cambio de opinión – dijo sorprendido Luis

- bueno es que él tiene un efecto de magia para convencerla – respondió Ángela

- ya me di cuenta

- bien dinos el porqué de pimpolla – le dijo Booth

- está bien, Tempe y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños exactamente desde los cuatro años, cuando teníamos seis el colegio hizo una actuación y a nosotros por ser pequeños nos tocó representar a distintos muñecos a mí me toco hacer de osito y a Tempe de una muñeca pimpolla, aún conservo la foto – saco su billetera y les enseño la foto y Ánge miro graciosa a Temperance que se puso roja muy rápido. En la foto iba vestida con una peluca de trenzas largas de color rosa hechas de lana, con un vestido rosado corto y con unos calzones grandes como los que usaba la chilindrina (la del chavo del ocho, para los que no la conozcan), con unos zapatitos rosas y con gorro en la cabeza, tenía los cachetes rojitos con pecas dibujadas. Booth veía gracioso la foto

.es/images?um=1&hl=es&rls=%3Aes&biw=1345&bih=618&tbs=isch%3A1&sa=1&q=mu%C3%B1ecas+de+trapo&aq=f&aqi=g10&aql=&oq=&gs_rfai= (Allí está la pagina busquen la de rosa asi era el vestido de Brennan jjejeje)

- valla huesos, eras tan tierna de pequeña – le dijo con una sonrisa – creo que voy a cambiar huesos por pimpolla

- ni se te ocurra llamarme pimpolla – lo miro con una mirada tierna pero seria

- porque no?

- porque él es el único que tiene permiso para llamarme así a igual que tú eres el único que me puede llamar huesos y tu Ángela antes que lo intentes eres la única que me llama cariño

- está bien, está bien, no te llamaremos pimpolla , pimpolla - le dijo graciosa Ángela

- este Tempe, tengo noticias sobre… eso – le dijo con una expresión en los ojos a lo que Brennan comprendió al instante

- este… ánge creo que tú tienes trabajo en tu oficina y tu Booth… tienes que recoger unos papeles en la oficina de cam ¿verdad? – dijo forzando una sonrisa

- mira cariño si quieres que te dejemos a solas con tu amiguito, solo tienes que decirlo – cogió a Booth del brazo – venga Booth vamos

- este… está bien… déjame despedirme – fue a donde estaba Brennan la cogió de la cintura y la beso – hasta el almuerzo

- hasta el almuerzo - una vez que este salió se puso con Luis – bien dime que tienes

- está bien, mira ella está aquí en Washington

- ósea ya tiene una familia – dijo triste

- no, ella está en un orfanato

- pero... eso no puede ser se quedó en New york, yo la deje allí

- sí, pero se hicieron con muchos niños y a ella y a otros ochos niños con ella la enviaron para aquí

- ¿sabes en donde esta?

- sí, ¿quieres verla?

-yo… claro que sí, pero tengo que contarle primero a Booth

- sí, yo creo que él te quiero mucho y entenderá todo

- no sé, él es mas de los que dicen,¿ cómo se puede abandonar a un hijo y no sentir nada?, quizás se enfade conmigo y no quiera hablarme más… - dijo cayendo dos lágrimas de sus ojos

- mira ese fue un error de hace 9 años, fue una decisión que creías que era buena, tu no creías que podías ser una buena madre para esa niña, querías que ella fuera feliz con una familia, no te creías capaz de cuidar a un bebe

- si lo se, pero mira, aún sigue en un orfanato, sola sin familia, quien sabe, puede que sea traviesa y la metan a un cuarto sola y oscuro – esta vez salieron las lágrimas sin poder controlarlo

- eh.., pero ahora tú quieres recuperarla, así que la vas a ir a rescatar a igual que tu abuelo te rescato

- sí, tienes razón hoy mismo en la noche hablare con Booth

**Continuara**

**¿Cómo creen que reacciones Booth?**

**Hanna aparecerá en el próximo capitulo**

**se aceptan comentarios :D**


	9. es hora de hablar

**Gracias por los comentarios : D**

Mientras estos dos conversaban, una Ángela y un Booth se encontraban intrigados en la oficina de la artista.

- ¿de qué crees que estén hablando? – pregunto Booth

- no se… pero creo que debe ser algo gordo… algo que nosotros no sepamos –le respondió Ángela

-no, lo creo ella me cuenta siempre todo

- pues entonces explícame porque nos dijo que nos vallamos, ¿Por qué quería estar con el tal Luis a solas?

- yo… no se… pero confió en ella, un día ella y yo estábamos hablando y nos dijimos que ni uno ni otro tenia secretos que el otro no conozca

- vamos Booth… sabemos cómo es la vida de Brennan, su vida está llena de puros secretos, mira no digo que dejes de confiar ella, más bien que sigas confiando en ella, pero sabemos que Brennan tiene secretos

- si… solo quisiera que confié un poco más en mi

- no pidas tanto, con el tiempo ella confiara en ti mucho, solo tienes que darle tiempo a que ella se sienta segura de contarte sus cosas

- lose

Brennan había terminado de hablar con Luis, se había secado las lágrimas y estaba frente a su ordenador cuando Booth entro

- Bueno mi amor, ya tengo lo que necesito así que ahora si me voy – cuando se le acercó para darle un beso, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos-¿has estado llorando?

- yo… no…

- hey…, no me mientas, te conozco demasiado y recuerda no sabes mentir

- Booth… prometo hablarte sobre esto más tarde, yo ahora tengo que ordenar mi cerebro

- está bien, pero no me gusta que llores – se le acercó y le dio un lindo y tierno beso a Brennan.

Las horas pasaron, no se presentó ni un caso, Brennan se pasó toda la mañana metida en el limbo.

Booth llego al laboratorio a la 1:00 pm

- hola chicos, ¿Dónde está bones?

- pues tigre tu princesa está en el limbo, no ha salido de allí toda la mañana – le dijo Ángela

- ¿ha estado encerrada allí toda la mañana?

- si – siguió Hodgins- creo que no ha salido ni para ir al baño

- Seeley creo que sería bueno que hables con ella, presiento que le pasa algo – continuo cam

- sí, bueno primero me la llevare a comer y luego me iré a casa con ella, ¿cam le podrías dar el resto del día libre?

- si claro, no te preocupes

- yo llamare al FBI para avisar que me surgió algo importante

Con esto Booth fue a sacar a Brennan del limbo, cuando estuvieron en la SUV Brennan no decía nada, apenas se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. Todo el camino fue silencioso. En el almuerzo Booth intento establecer una conversación pero Brennan solo respondía con un sí, no o un tal vez.

- he, bones no puedo más, tenemos que hablar

- lose

- entonces no te molestara que… le haya pedido a Cam el resto del día libre

- sinceramente no, vamos a casa

Con esto se dirigieron a la casa de Brennan, nuevamente el camino fue silencioso, una vez en el apartamento se sentaron en el sofá.

- muy bien – hubo una pausa – Booth, lo que voy a decirte no me es muy fácil, y sé que quizás al hacerlo te pierda

- no digas eso, jamás me… - pero Brennan lo interrumpió

- no sigas, porque quizás te pierda de verdad – lo miro a los ojos – escúchame si,

- está bien-

- hace nueve años me mandaron a New York por la identificación de restos antiguos que habían encontrado, me asignaron por un año, eran muchos restos, yo… tuve una relación con uno… de… los antropólogos que trabajaban allí, todo funcionaba muy bien, pero un día me empecé a sentir muy mal, y tenía retraso de mi periodo de dos meses, no sabía qué hacer, me hice la prueba y estaba embarazada – se le cayeron las lagrimas

- bones, tu sino quieres contarme, yo no te obligare

- no Booth yo tengo que contarte porque desde hace tiempo tome una decisión muy importante

- está bien

- yo, yo se lo comenté a él, yo estaba dispuesta a tenerlo pero necesitaba a alguien que me ayude, a alguien que me ayudara pero él no quiso saber nada, tu sabes como era antes era de piedra, era muy fría, tenía miedo de tener a ese bebe y hacerle sufrir, no quería que sufriera, yo quería que tuviera una familia muy buena, que la quisiera, así que… decidí tenerla y darla en adopción – se echó a llorar, Booth la abrazo

-shh… tranquila – intentaba consolarla, pero ella volvió a hablar

- yo sé que tu… vez esto de dar en adopción a los bebes muy mal, sé que odias eso, y te coy a comprender sino quieres volver a verme

- ssh, tienes razón yo veo mal eso, pero te conozco y así como tu hay otras, que no sabían que hacer y las da en adopción yo no odio a esas personas, yo no odio a nadie, lo único es que no me parece bien que algunos tengan a sus bebes sabiendo que pueden mantenerlos, protegerlos y los den en adopción y olvidarse de ellos, tu caso es diferente a ese, tu sufriste, tu nunca tuviste a alguien que te ayudara o te alentará, pero dime que decisión importante tomaste

- yo… estuve averiguando si ella, ya tenía una familia, y no, no la tiene aún sigue en un orfanato, yo pensé que siendo pequeñita alguien la adoptaría, pero no, no lo hicieron y debe estar sufriendo por mu culpa, Booth por mi culpa – se abrazó a el

- sshh… tranquila, dime que decisión tomaste

- yo… yo… quiero recuperarla, quiero que vuelva conmigo, quiero saber si me quiere a pesar de lo que hice

- seguro que te quiere, y también es seguro que tendrá preguntas

- lose

- yo te voy a apoyar en todo

Brennan se quedó dormida de tanto llorar en los brazos de su esposo pero antes de quedarse dormida llamo a Luis para que al otro día los tres vallan a ver a su pequeña hija en la mañana.

**Continuara….**

**Comentar si les gusto **


	10. Leslie

**Gracias por los comentarios :)**

Booth se puso a mirarla como dormía _"que hermosa se ve cuando duerme, parece un angelito bajado del cielo, pobre todo lo que sufrió. ojala la hubiera conocido antes, desde que era pequeña, así la hubiera apoyado en sus peores momentos, pero te prometo, prometo hacerte feliz cada día, no quiero que sufras más, solo espero que tu pequeña te acepte, aunque estoy seguro que ella querrá a su madre. Te vez tan linda…"_ pensaba Booth, la cogió en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio, allí se hecho con ella. La tenía abrazada de la cintura y ella tenía su cara hundida en el pecho de él.

**AL OTRO DÍA**

Los rayos de sol cayeron en el rostro de Booth, se levantó pero al bajar la mirada vio a su amada como dormía, se le quedo mirando un rato.

- buenos días ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – le pregunto dando un bostezo

- ¿no puedo mirar a mi hermosa pareja, como duerme?

- claro que si – se le acercó y le dio un beso de buenos días

- venga levantémonos, que tenemos que ir a trabajar – le dijo Booth, sentándose en la cama y ayudándola

- Booth tengo flojera a parte son las 6:30 y entramos a trabajar a las 8:30 faltan dos horas…

- está bien que te parece si…, vamos tomando el desayuno primero – se le acercó y le empezó a besar el cuello

- me parece una buena idea – le dedico una sonrisa picara

Volvieron a romper las leyes de la física, uniendo sus cuerpos.

A las 8:00 de la mañana se levantaron apresurados. Booth que fue el más rápido en cambiarse, fue preparando un café con tostadas mientras que ella se maquillaba y peinaba.

En la SUV mientras tomaban el café que él había preparado, Brennan decidió hacerle una pregunta.

- me acompañaras ¿verdad?

- a ver la pequeña Brennan, por supuesto, no te dejare sola

- gracias

- paso por ti a las 9:30 para estar puntuales ahí

- está bien, Luis nos estará esperando allí

- está bien, mi amor ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- sí, claro

- ¿cómo dios Luis con tu hija? ¿De que trabaja?

- bueno esas son dos preguntas, pero te las pienso responder, pues Luis es antropólogo pero también es abogado

- ah, ósea que es antropólogo y en algunos casos abogados, como tú eres antropóloga a igual que escritora

- Booth, él es abogado pero cuando le piden que valla a una excavación, si a él le interesa va y si no pues no, bueno pues es abogado tiene contactos y le pedí que averiguar el paradero de mi hija, quería saber si era feliz, el averiguo por todos medio y dio con ella

-ah…, pues ya llegamos, paso por ti en una hora

- está bien, adiós mi amor – se le acercó y le dio un beso dulce

Así paso la hora, ella identificando los esqueletos que tenía en el limbo. Angela intentaba que Brennan le cuente lo que había hablado con Luis pero no tuvo resultado.

Booth llego y fue a por Brennan se fueron al orfanato donde los esperaba Luis, Luis ya había hablado con la tutora del orfanato y habían llegado aún acuerdo

Booth y Brennan bajaron de la SUV al llegar y se reunieron con Luis que los espera en la puerta.

- hola, chicos

- hola Luis, ¿aún no has entrado? – le pregunto Brennan algo nerviosa

- hola Luis – le dijo Booth estrechándole la mano

- yo ya entre y eh hablado con la directora, tutora, encargado, como quieran decirle

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le dijo Brennan

- hemos llegado aún acuerdo

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto esta vez Booth

- la niña toma la decisión, si ella quiere irse contigo, se ira, pero sino… lo siento Tempe

- no, te preocupes, que sea lo que Dios quiera

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- es un decir lo del dios Booth

- vale, vale

- la niña esta con el psicólogo, le está explicando de quien eres tú, algunas cosas del porque has vuelto por ella, cosas típicas – pero de repente salió la directora a avisar que ya podía hablar con la niña

- venga pasemos – les dijo Luis

- hey, bones, tranquila ¿sí?, ella seguro que esta confundida

- está bien – dijo cogiéndole la mano fuertemente

Cuando entraron a la sala de visitas, vieron a una niña sentada con un uniforme azul, tenía los ojos azules como su madre, era blanca y tenía el cabello castaño era una réplica exacta de Brennan. Cuando la niña la vio se le escaparon las lágrimas y fue corriendo a abrazar, Brennan al comienzo no sabía que hacer pero se agacho y la abrazo mientras se le caían las lágrimas a ella también. a Booth y a Luis se le cayeron algunas lágrimas también, al ver la escena.

- te quiero mucho, te extrañe mucho – le decía la niña llorando

- y yo a ti, siento mucho lo que ha pasado- le decía abrazándola y cargándola

- no me importa lo que ha pasado, estoy feliz porque has vuelto por mí, porque ahora sé que me quieres mucho, porque ¿tú me quieres verdad? – le dijo separándose un poco y viéndola a los ojos

- no, no te quiero, yo te amo, te adoro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y jamás te volveré a dejar – se volvieron a abrazar, así estuvieron 10 minutos, luego se sentaron en el sillón

- ¿me llevaras contigo?- le pregunto con una voz tierna e inocente

- solo si tu quieres venir conmigo

- yo quiero ir contigo

- pues vendrás conmigo

- cierto no te dije como me llamaba

-cierto y yo no te pregunte ¿ qué nombre tienes?

- me llamo Leslie pero todos me dicen li – le dijo con una sonrisa

- pues yo me llamo Temperance y la mayoría me dice Tempe

- ¿Por qué dices la mayoría?

- porque algunos me dicen bren, bones

- huesos?

- ¿cómo sabes que bones significa huesos?- pregunto Booth metiéndose a la conversación

- porque se inglés –le dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo

- pues se nota que eres hija de bones, son iguales

- ¿a qué te refieres? – le dijo la pequeña li

- me refiero a que tú y tu madre son iguales, son inteligentes, listas. Simpáticas y especialmente bellas – dijo mirando a Brennan

- ¿el… el… él es mi papá? – pregunto con los ojos como plato

- e…este… yo... no – decía Booth

-no, mi amor, él no es tu papá

- ¿Quién es mi papá entonces?

- yo… yo… tu padre…. – no sabía cómo decirle que la abandono

- ya se, mi papá te dejo sola ¿verdad?, nos abandonó – le dijo la niña, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo nadie se esperaba eso

- si…

- ha ya entiendo, ¡él es tu novio! – dijo la niña dando un grito de emoción

- sí, valla eres lista, Booth tiene razón nos parecemos un montón

- sí, bueno entonces yo… ¿cómo tengo que llamarlo a él?

- me puedes llamar Booth o Seeley, puedes llamarme como quieras

- te voy a llamar Booth, no me gusta mucho Seeley

- ¿y eso porque? – le pregunto Brennan

- porque él es fuerte, musculoso, y verdaderamente guapo – dijo mirando a su madre- y se le digo Seeley parecerá como si fuera un hombre flaco y si digo Booth su propio apellido lo dice Fuerte – dijo con una pequeña risilla

- vale, mira él es el tío Luis – le dijo Brennan a Leslie

- ¿es tu hermano?

- no, pero es algo similar

- entiendo, hola tío Luis

- hola pequeña

- y… ¿tienes hermanos de verdad?

- si tengo uno y tiene dos hijas y también tienes un abuelo

- valla tenemos que hablar mucho, pero creo que mejor voy hacer mis cosas, me quiero ir ya contigo, porque… ¿me puedo ir contigo hoy verdad?

- ¿Luis se puede venir con nosotros hoy?

- sí, pero tendrás que firmar unos papeles ahora

- ¿Tendré tu apellido? – pregunto muy contenta li

- si

**Continuara…**

**Tuve que cortarla, era muy largo jejeje**

**se aceptan comentarios xD**


	11. Leslie 2

**Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de Leslie xD**

Leslie se sentía muy contenta por tener un apellido por fin, por tener una madre que había descubierto que la quería mucho, ahora tenía una familia. Ya no estaba sola en el mundo.

La niña fue a recoger sus cosas a su habitación, mientras que Brennan iba a hablar con la directora acompaña por Booth y Luis.

**EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

- Buenos días señorita o mejor dicho Dra. Temperance Brennan

- Buenos días

- usted ¿es? – dijo señalando a Booth

- él es mi Booth, es mi pareja – respondió Brennan

- mire Dra. Temperance, la niña y usted van a convivir recién, no sé si será adecuado que la niña también conviva con él, podría confundirlo como su… - pero fue cortada por Brennan

- lose lo podría confundir con su padre, ya lo hizo y ya le explique, ella lo entendió y le cae muy bien.

- pues entonces en ese caso no hay problema, pero tengo que hacerle unas preguntas

- está bien

-bien haber… usted es antropóloga y escritora en sus tiempos libres ¿verdad?

-si

- ¿cuánto tiempo trabaja?

- Anteriormente trabajaba casi 19 horas seguidas, pero luego empecé a trabajar 12 horas pero bueno ahora trabajo máximo 10 y con Leslie conmigo trabajare menos

- ¿cuánto menos?

- trabajare máximo 10 horas

- me parece bien, ¿pero que pasa si sus jefes la despiden por bajar tantas horas a su trabajo? ¿Cómo cuidaría de la niña sino tiene trabajo para cumplir los gastos?

- sinceramente ese no es un problema, ya que mis libros se venden bien, tengo toda la vida asegura, hasta me han dicho que puedo dejar de trabajar cuando quiera.

- ¿y porque no ha dejado de trabajar?

- porque yo estudie muchos años para ser antropóloga y es lo que más me gusta hacer.

- me parece bien, ¿y usted Sr. Booth de que trabaja?

- yo soy agente especial del FBI

-¿y su salario es bueno?

- yo creo que sí, con mi salario pago mi piso, cumplo con mi hijo, y no me falta nada

- ¿tienen un hijo?

- no – dijo Brennan- él tiene un hijo de 9 años fue con otro compromiso

- entiendo.

- bueno creo que todo está claro, solo tiene que firmar estos papeles y recuperara a su hija.

Brennan Firmo, luego fue a reunirse con su pequeña hija y Paul se despidió de ellos ya que tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer pero antes Brennan lo invito a la cena que iba organizar esa noche en su casa, llamo a Cam

- Cam – se escuchó al otro lado

- hola cam soy Brennan

- ha, hola Dra. Brennan ¿Qué pasa?

- este cam… quería pedirte el día libre

- está bien ¿ha pasado algo?

- sí, pero no es nada grave, más bien es algo maravillo

- me alegro ¿necesitas algo más?

- sí, los quiero invitar a mi casa hoy a las 8 de la noche, es una cena

- está bien

- comunícale a Ángela y Hodgins también por favor

- está bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós

- adiós

Colgó el teléfono y miro a Booth y a Leslie

- Bueno mi amor creo que te voy a dejar en el apartamento, ya que por lo que he escuchado te vas a tomar el día libre

- sí, que pena que tu no puedas

- sí, bueno ayer pedí y no creo que me dejen hoy también

-bueno… pero te espero en casa para comer y a las 7:30 pm en casa para la cena que estoy organizando

- está bien ¿y qué harán el resto de la mañana?

-no se... ¿li estas cansada?

-la verdad es que no

- ¿te gustaría ir de compras?

- ¿te refieres a ir a comprar ropa?

- si pero no solo ropa, también vamos a comprar cosas para adornar tu cuarto

- ¿voy a tener un cuarto?

- claro

- valla, ya tengo ganas de ir de compras – dijo con una sonrisa

- bien ya tenemos planes para la mañana – dijo Brennan

Booth las dejo en el apartamento para que Brennan coja su coche y fueran de compras.

Se pasaron de tienda en tienda, tenían las manos llenas de bolsas de ropas en menos de una hora, todas eran de Li, luego fueron a ver cosas para el cuarto de Li, hasta que llegaron a la zona de televisión, computadoras, etc.

- Li, ¿quieres un Televisor para tu cuarto?

- seria magnifico, pero la verdad es que veo muy poco la televisión, solo la veo cuando dan mis series o dibujos favoritos, luego juego o leo

- me parece bien, entonces que te parece si eliges una tele para ti y luego me ayudas elegir otra tele

-¿dos teles?

- sí, es que en mi casa no hay tele, y pues a Booth… le gusta ver la televisión

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Booth?

- pues recién la verdad, una semana

- ¿con solo una semana y ya vive contigo? ¿ y también le vas comprar un televisor?¿no es muy pronto?

- bueno normalmente eso es muy pronto, pero el nos conocemos desde hace 6 años casi

-ah… entiendo ¿y de qué tamaño le vas a comprar la tele?

- una de 100 pulgadas – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿100 pulgadas? eso es muy grande…! – dijo abriendo los ojos como plato

- lose pero él siempre ha querido tener uno

- ah… pues entonces que sea una sorpresa, aun no la compres, cómprala después del almuerzo y se la entregas cuando llegue a casa

- si tienes razón venga, vamos a entregar la hoja con los pedidos

- ¿estas segura que puedes pagar todas estas cosas? son muchas y muy caras y seguro que pesan mucho como para llevarlas nosotras– dijo mirando todo lo que había marcado en la hoja, era una cama grande de dos pisos, un armario, una cómoda, un portátil para ella (claro de vez en cuando su madre daría vistazo), los juguetes que había escogido, lámparas, etc., sin contar la ropa ya que eso fue lo primero que compraron y pagaron

- no te preocupes da igual, solo vamos a dar la hoja y tenemos que decir cuando queremos que lo lleve a casa y ellos lo llevaran

- valla – dijo con una sonrisa

Así paso toda la mañana, hasta que recibieron la llamada de Booth para reunirse a comer.

**Continuara….**

**¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Ángela con la noticia? o una pregunta mejor ¿gritara? ¿Se desmayara? o por primera vez no dirá nada**

**Se aceptan comentarios**


	12. el televisor

Fueron a comer a un restaurante, se pasaron conversando. Leslie le preguntaba muchas cosas a su madre ¿Cómo es mi abuelo? ¿Cómo tú hermano? ¿Qué pasa con la abuela? ¿Los voy a conocer? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? ¿Quiero conocer tu casa? y hubo más preguntas similares, a las que Brennan respondió muy gustosa, terminaron de comer y decidieron que estaría bien ir de una vez a casa, ya que tenían todas las cosas en el auto.

Cuando llegaron Leslie se quedó sorprendida

- Wau…! La casa es enorme – Booth y Brennan sonrieron

- si ¿te gusta? – le pregunto Brennan

- ¿estás de broma? ¡Me encanta!

- pues nos alegra mucho – dijo Booth

- ¿Cuál va hacer mi cuarto? – Pregunto Leslie emocionada

- ese de ahí – le señalo Brennan con el dedo – el cuarto esta amueblado, suele estar listo por si tengo visitas y si se quedan a dormir, pero no te preocupes, ahí solo ha dormido una vez tu abuelo. y la cama es muy cómoda

- sí, es muy cómoda y suavecita – dijo Booth

- pensé que solo había dormido allí mi abuelo

- es cierto, una vez me eche allí a descansar y estaba wau – dijo Booth con una sonrisa

-ah… ¿y cuándo van a traer las cosas que hemos pedido mami? – pregunto Leslie

- mañana en la mañana, yo no iré a trabajar, nos quedaremos ordenando tu cuarto tu y yo

- me gusta la idea

- bueno mi amor espero que se diviertan, yo tengo que regresar a trabajar

- ok adiós – se dieron un lindo y tierno beso

- iuuuu, no hagan eso, tengan en cuenta que hay una niña de 9 años aquí – se quejó Leslie. Booth y Brennan se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa

- está bien – le dijo Booth

- no te olvides que tienes que estar aquí a las 7:30 – le recordó Brennan

- sí, lose, adiós li, nos vemos más tarde

Cuando Booth se fue li y Brennan se salieron al instante para ir a comprar la tele de Booth, Luego de comprarla y llevarla para casa, salieron de nuevo para comprar los ingredientes de la cena.

A las 6:00 ya todo estuvo listo

- Bien, ya termine de cocinar

- ¡huele rico! – dijo Li

- quieres probar un poco, a quedado en la olla un poco

- si porfa – Brennan le sirvió en el plato, Li probo y puso una sonrisa – esta delicioso

- ¿de verdad?

- si tengo la mejor mamá del mundo

- gracias- se quedó mirándola un rato -¿sabes bañarte sola o quieres que te baño yo?

- se bañarme sola, pero quisiera que tú me bañes – dijo tímidamente

- está bien, voy a preparar la tina, ve buscando en la ropa que te compre que quieres ponerte

- está bien

Brennan baño a la niña y la ayudo a vestirse, luego ella entro a bañarse. A las 7:00pm las dos estaban listas, así que se sentaron el sofá y empezaron a compartir sus experiencias, Brennan le contaba los viajes que había hecho y Leslie las travesuras que hacía en el orfanato. Así estuvieron hasta que sintieron que la puerta se abría, las dos se levantaron.

- Buenas noches chicas – saludo Booth

- ¡Booth cierra los ojos! – grito Li

- ¿Qué porque? – pregunto Booth

- solo ciérralos amor – le dijo Brennan

- está bien – Booth lo hizo y a continuación Brennan lo llevo hasta el mueble, lo dejo allí parado y junto con Li se pusieron al lado de la tele que estaba tapada con una manta blanca y un rozón en una esquina.

- ¡los abres a la cuanta de tres! – volvió a gritar li

- está bien – dijo con una sonrisa, y empezó a quitarse las manos de los ojos

- ¡uno! ¡Dos! y… ¡ tres! – Gritaron las dos jalando la manta. Booth al ver tremendo televisor se le formo una sonrisa

- ¡Valla!, huesos no debiste haberte molestado

- ¿no te gusto? si quieres lo devuelvo – le dijo con una sonrisa

- me ha encantado – se le acercó y le dio un enorme beso

- iuu ¿Qué les he dicho? – dijo con las manos en la cintura y mirándolos seria

- está bien, discúlpanos…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sinceramente no eh estado muy inspirado así que decidí escribir y pues…**

**Dejadme sus comentarios :p**


	13. la cena

**Ola siento el retraso de verdad pero los estoy recompensando, es un cap super largo, no se pueden quejar jejejejej**

La cena

El reloj marcaba las 8:00pm sus amigos iban llegando de poco en poco a las 8:15 ya estaban todos sentados en el salón conversando a excepción de Luis, que había llamado a Tempe, para disculparse ya que tenía que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo.

- Cariño ¿ya nos vas a decir de qué trata la cena? – pregunto Ángela impaciente

- si Ángela, solo que estaba esperando a Luis, pero me acaba de llamar para pedirme disculpas por no poder venir – le respondió Brennan

- entonces creo que ya se lo podemos decir – dijo Booth con una sonrisa

- sí, ya podemos, ve tu a por ella mientras yo les voy explicando – Booth fue a buscar a la niña – Bien pues yo hace mucho tiempo…. – les conto lo más simplificado que pudo.

- oh… cariño yo lo siento… - dijo Ángela abrazándola

- Tempe siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso – Le dijo Russ

- Brennan yo también lo siento – dijo Cam

- Y yo hija… - dijo Max y la abrazo

- Dra. Brennan yo… - iba a comenzar a decir Sweets pero Brennan lo corto

- Chicos no digan más que lo sienten, yo… la eh buscado

- ¿así? ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está mi nieta? – pregunto Max

- está aquí – dijo una voz que venía desde el pasadizo

- mami…! – la niña fue corriendo hacia su madre para que la cargue

- chicos les presento a Leslie Brennan – Todos se quedaron congelados de la impresión pero como siempre la primera en reaccionar fue Ángela

- ¡valla es idéntica a ti! – dijo Max con una sonrisa

- sí, no hay duda que eres su madre – le dijo Sweets

- sois idénticas – dijo Russ

- Sois igualitas – dijeron las niñas de Russ al unisonó

- Eso quiere decir que ser muy bonita ¿verdad? – les dijo Leslie con una sonrisa

- tu eres muy hermosa a igual que tu madre jamás lo dudes – dijo Booth

- si pequeña, eres igual a tu madre de hermosa – dijo Hodgins pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y recordando que a Brennan no le gustaba eso – Lo siento Dra. Brennan yo….

- no te preocupes y fuera del trabajo me puedes llamar Brennan

- está bien – Le respondió Hodgins

- Bien ¿no nos presentas? – le dijo Michelle haciéndose notar

- claro, Li ella es Michelle, es la hija de Cam, mira es ella

- hola – se le acerco primero a Michelle y le dio un beso, luego se le acerco a Cam y le dio también un beso

- eres muy guapa – le dijo Cam

- gracias – respondió Li –

- mira ella tu tía Ángela – Le dijo Brennan

- pero tú me dijiste que solo tenías un hermano – le dijo Li mirándola confusa

- sí, pero Ángela es como mi hermana

- ah… entiendo metafóricamente – a todos se les dibujo una sonrisa, con lo último que dijo no había duda que eran madre e hija

- si – dijo Brennan con una sonrisa

- ¿entonces ella también es mi tía?-señalando a cam

- sí, ella también es tu tía – le respondió esta vez Booth

- entonces ella es mi prima, claro metafóricamente

- si, soy tu prima y me alegra mucho, eres la primera prima que tengo – le respondió Michelle

- entonces eso quiere decir que como soy tu primera prima,¿ me vas a consentir en todo?-pregunto con una voz inocente

- por supuesto - todos rieron

- muy bien Li, mira él es Hodgins el esposo de tu tía Ánge

- Hola tío Hodgins

- Ahora mira ellos son mi familia biológica, Él es tu abuelo Max

- Hola ¿te puedo llamar abuelo o abuelito? – le pregunto con una tierna voz

- claro me puedes llamar como quieras – dijo Max cargándola en brazos

- él es tu tío Russ

- hola tío… - se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- eres igual a Tempe – la niña solo sonrió

- Ella es Amy la pareja de tu tío Russ

- Hola tía

- hola – se le acercó y le dio un beso

- ellas son las hijas de Amy y Russ ella es Hayley

- Hola

- Hola

- Ella es Emma

- Hola

-Hola

- bueno siquiera tengo alguien que es casi de mi edad para jugar – les dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa

- si podremos jugar cuando vengamos a visitarlos

- y… ¿Quién es él? – señalando a Sweets

- él es…- pero Li no dejo terminas a su madre

- ¡ya se! , él es el novio de mi prima Michelle – dijo con una sonrisa, cuando termino la frase las risas no faltaron

- no mi amor, él es el psicólogo del FBI pero es de la familia también

-ah…

Después de la presentación, todos quedaron encantados con la pequeña Leslie, durante la cena hicieron comentarios sobre Li que era una niña muy lista e inteligente (ya saben lo típico xD)

Después de la fantástica cena los días pasaron, al igual que lo meses. Li ya iba a la escuela, iba a una privada, en poco tiempo se hiso buenos amigos.

Como dije los meses pasaron y nuestra pareja favorita seguían descubriendo sus cuerpos. Hasta que un día en el Jeffersonia a Brennan le vinieron unos mareos y nauseas, la primera vez lo dejo pasar, al igual que la segunda pero a la tercera decidió acudir a Ángela

- Ánge, estoy preocupada – entro sin más y se lo dijo, por suerte Ángela estaba sola

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- tengo un retraso de periodo de tres semanas, náuseas y mareos – se lo soltó muy rápido

- valla, ¿eso quiere decir que estas…? – dijo señalando la barriga de Brennan

- no se

- pues hazte la prueba de embarazo

- ya la eh comprado pero no me atrevo

- ¿Por qué?

- porque tengo miedo, miedo de no ser una buena madre

- cariño tienes una hija de casi 9 años a igual que Parker, ellos te adoran

- tienes razón voy hacerme la prueba

Entro al baño con la prueba de embarazo, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió con él en la mano, acabo de unos segundos salió una rayita rosa

- ¿Qué significa? – pregunto ansiosa Ángela

- no lo se

- ¿Dónde están las indicaciones?

- aquí

- trae – se las quito y empezó a leer – Brennan amiga mía estas embarazada!

- ¿de verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- sí, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Booth?

- ahora mismo

Salió del Jeffersonia y fue a buscar al amor de su vida, cuando llego ahí, entro de frente a la oficina de Booth

- Hola mi amor ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

- pues… es que no me aguantaba las ganas de darte una maravillosa noticia

- ¿así? ¿y cuál es?

- pues… estoy embarazada

- vo…vo…voy a… ser… pa…, papá? – dijo tartamudeando

- si

- es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar- Brennan solo sonrió

Decidieron no contarle aun a Leslie hasta el fin de semana que Parker También este. Los niños ya se llevaban bien, y digo ya se llevaban por que al comienzo a Parker no le gustaba esa idea, pero conversando con Booth y Brennan termino aceptándolo.

Los del Jeffersonia se enteraron esa misma tarde en el Dinner, Brennan y Booth los habían invitado a comer, ya que Leslie estaba en casa de una de sus amiguitas. todos estaban contentos con la gran noticia.

Pasaron los días y llego el fin de semana, esta vez Booth fue solo a recoger a Parker ya que Leslie decía que estaba algo cansada y que prefería quedarse durmiendo unos 15 minutos más.

cuando Booth llego a casa con Parker ya eran las 10 de la mañana y Leslie ya estaba despierta y cambiada.

Brennan le había hecho el desayuno a Booth ya que se fue sin tomar desayuno por tomarlo en familia como a él le gustaba. Así que con Parker ahora en la casa la familia estaba completa.

Todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa, Booth y Brennan se mandaron unas miradas y decidieron que era hora de decirles la gran noticia.

- Chicos… - decía Booth nervioso – Tempe tiene algo que decirles

-¿Qué? quedamos en que les dirías tu

- sí, pero a ti se te dan mejor estas cosas

- no es cierto

- ya vez tienes que practicar más entonces, si no se te da bien algo hay que practicarlo

- está bien, niños yo… estoy embarazada – lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo

- Bien…! – grito Parker

- ¿Qué?- dijo Leslie en un susurro

- que vamos a tener un hermanito de verdad – le respondió Parker contento

- ¡NO QUIERO UN HERMANO DE VERDAD!¡NO QUIERO!¡NO QUIERO! – Dijo Li bajando de su silla y metiéndose a su cuarto

- Creo que voy a ir hablar con ella – dijo Booth

- no, voy yo, creo que sería mejor – dijo Brennan

- está bien

Brennan toco despacio el cuarto de li y abrió la puerta

- ¿Qué?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Li

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué no quieres tener un hermanito?

- porque…, si tengo un hermanito, tú y Booth lo querrán mucho a él y a mí ya no… - dijo llorando más

- claro que no, nosotros te seguiremos queriendo más, a los tres los queremos por igual

- no es cierto, tú vas a quererlo más a ese bebe porque tú lo vas a tener desde pequeñito, desde que nazca, lo vas a querer más y no pienses que soy una egoísta que no quiero compartir el amor que tú me das con nadie, pero… tú y Booth no me vais a querer igual – dijo llorando sin control

- no pienses eso, yo a ti te adoro, y tienes razón yo a este bebe lo voy a tener desde que nazca pero no va a cambiar nada porque te adoro, eres mi niña

- soy la niña a la que abandonaste cuando nació – le dijo llorando

- pero lo hice porque quería que tengas una familia que te quisiera mucho

- ves… no me querías como quieres a ese bebe

- claro que te quería, te que quería demasiado por eso quería que tengas una familia que te quisiera más que yo. Yo en ese tiempo sufrí mucho, yo era una mujer fría, no me conmovía nada, hasta que me entere que te esperaba a ti, no quería que fueras como yo, tenía miedo de que sufrieras como yo sufrí, y todos los días me acordaba de ti, en cada día de tu cumpleaños me iba temprano a casa y me quedaba mirando por la ventana la ciudad, cuando llego Booth a mí, el me enseño que podía confiar en las personas, me enseño que el amor existía, me enseño que podía ser muy buena con los niños, el me enseño muchas cosas. Yo… solo quería que tu fueras feliz – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba destrozada sabía que era su culpa que su hija haya sufrido mucho pero no esperaba que su hija se lo dijera así.

**Continuara…**

**Dejad comentarios…. xD**


	14. amenaza de aborto

**Gracias por los comentarios xD**

- tu misma lo dices, que cuando Booth llego te enseño que existía el amor, ¿Cuánto tiempo conoces a Booth? son 6 años, yo tengo 8, no me quisiste cuando me tenías, no me quisiste – grito muy fuerte

- claro que te quise y te quiero, siempre te he querido- le contesto Brennan con lagrimas

- no es cierto, no es cierto

- claro que es cierto, cada vez que miraba a Parker me preguntaba como estabas, como serias, si eras feliz, como sería la familia que te tenia a cuidado

- si es verdad lo que dices ¿Por qué jamás me buscaste hasta hora?¿porque? – esto ya lo dijo gritando, Booth al escuchar le encendió la tele a Parker y le ordeno que se quedara allí, Parker como siempre obediente le hizo caso a su padre.

- porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ya tuvieras una familia y que apareciera yo y te lo arruinase todo

- mentira, mentira, no te creo, ¡NO TE CREO, NO TE CREO! – con esto abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se encerró en el baño. Booth que pasaba por ahí, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar e impedir que serrase la puerta con seguro, se le acerco a Brennan y pudo notar que necesitaba un abrazo, se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, esos de lo que quieren decir todo se arreglara, no te preocupes.

Pero cuando Brennan fue a levantarse para intentar hablar con Leslie le vino un fuerte mareo y la vista se le empezó a nublar, no sabía cómo reaccionar pero de repente sintió que sus piernas no le correspondían y que cada vez se sentía más débil, se cerraron sus ojos y callo. Booth al ver a Brennan que se encontraba desorientada se acercó lo más rápido posible como para evitar que callera al suelo en seco.

- ¡Parker! ¡Parker! ¡Tráeme el teléfono rápido! – grito Booth con desesperación, Li al escuchar los gritos que daba Booth abrió un poco la puerta justo para ver que Parker iba corriendo con el teléfono hacia Booth, decidió quedarse mejor en el baño aún no se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba desmallada.

Cuando Parker entro al cuarto y vio a Brennan inconsciente se asustó mucho y empezó a llorar

- ¡Dr. bones despierta! ¡Despierta! por favor ¡¿papa que le pasa a bones?¿qué le pasa? – decía Parker llorando. Cuando Leslie escucho que Parker gritaba "Dr. bones despierta" se asustó y salió corriendo hacia donde había dejado a su madre sola, cuando llego y vio a su madre en esa situación se asustó mucho y se le acerco corriendo

- Mamá, mamá despierta, yo lo siento, no debí portarme así, no debí, te juro que no lo volveré hacer, juro no volver a sentirme jamás celosa pero no me dejes lo prometiste, lo prometiste- decía entre sollozos li

- eh, pequeña tu mami va a estar bien, ya he llamado a una ambulancia y en menos de 15 minutos ellos estarán aquí ustedes dos vallan al salón – pero estos dos no se movieron de allí

Llego la ambulancia y los enfermeros rápidamente cogieron a Brennan en una camilla, al levantarla notaron que había sangre, se asustaron y la metieron a la ambulancia. Booth aviso a Ángela y Cam lo sucedido.

Una vez en el hospital Booth estaba desesperado ya era casi media hora que nadie salía a decirle como iba la cosa, mientras que Ángela conversaba con Li

- yo no debí haberle dicho eso, por mi culpa está ahí.

- claro que no es por tu culpa

- sí, si lo es y también por mi culpa capaz o quizás ya perdió a mi hermanita y yo la mate – dijo llorando

- claro que no, tu madre es muy fuerte, no te apresures a pensar lo peor, tenemos que esperar a que el medico salga y nos informe de lo sucedido, quizás solo fue un desmayo, ya sabes por el embarazo

- pero tenía sangre, tenía sangre tía, tenía sangre – decía llorando y se abrazó de su tía

- tranquila pequeña, toda va a estar bien, tranquilízate

El doctor apareció y llamo a los familiares

- Familiares de Temperance Brennan

- somos nosotros – dijeron Ángela y Booth de inmediato

- bien, ¿quiere que los niños escuchen o mejor ustedes les informan luego de lo sucedido? – pregunto el doctor mirando a los niños

- Disculpe, seré un niña pero se entender muy bien las cosas y en mi corta edad eh recibido muchas malas noticias y no intenten que me valla de aquí porque quiero saber lo que pasa con mi mama y sé que si luego ellos me dicen no me van a decir todo y quiero saber todo – dijo con los brazos en la cintura y muy seria, cosa que le sorprendió al doctor

- Valla es igual a la madre – se le salió el comentario sin querer- bueno pues la paciente Temperance Brennan ha tenido un leve desmayo… - pero Booth le corto

- ¿Cómo está él bebe?

- bueno a tenido una amenaza de aborto pero hemos podido establecer al bebe, si no quieren que la doctora pierda al bebe tendrá que estar en reposo dos semanas, tienen que darle a tomar las pastillas que dice aquí, una por día, comer bien y no hacer demasiados esfuerzos

- Esta bien y… ¿podemos entrar a verla? – pregunto Ángela

- si pero… - antes que le doctor termine de hablar Leslie salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto en donde se encontraba Brennan, abrió la puerta y se subió a la silla y la abrazo.

- mamá perdóname, perdóname, no quería que pasara todo esto, yo solo… solo estaba algo celosa y tenía miedo de que no quisieras mas

- shh, siempre te voy a querer porque eres mi pequeña princesa y no tienes que sentirte celosa de nada, ni de nadie porque a ti, a Parker – para el entonces ya todos habían entrado a la habitación -y al bebe que viene en camino los voy a querer a todos por igual, deberías saber que yo me voy más por la igualdad – le dijo con una sonrisa

- te quiero mucho mamá

- y yo a ti mi amor

Todos observaron con unas miradas muy tiernas lo que madre e hija se decían, a Ángela se le escaparon unas pequeñas lagrima a igual que a Cam quien intentaba que no se le escapasen.

El doctor decidió que Brennan debería quedarse allí a pasar la noche el otro día podría irse en la mañana Booth se quedó con Brennan, Ángela se llevó a Leslie a dormir con ella y Hodgins.

Pasaron las semanas Brennan ya había vuelto a trabajar aunque todos se encargaban de que no trabajase demasiado Booth iba siempre puntual a recogerla. Leslie ya llamaba a Booth a papá, la primera vez que lo hizo se emocionó demasiado, se había dado cuenta que se había ganado la confianza de la pequeña a igual que se ganó la confianza de Brennan.

**Bueno aquí lo dejo **

**Próximo capítulo el final xD**

**Dejar comentarios =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Siento el retraso, pero estuve muy liada y no sabia como redactarlo no tenia mucha inspiración, y por cierto, me ekivoke al decir k este seria el ultimo capitulo, en mis planes este seria el ultimo capitulo pero me inspire demasiado y ya ven como me salio je jeje**

**BRENNAN**

Empiezo abrir mis ojos con pesadez, los rayos del sol van directos a mis ojos buscos con mis manos el cuerpo del amor de mi vida y no lo encuentro sigo palpando la cama y al darme cuenta que no está me levanto de inmediato me quedo en silencio esperando oír si estaba en la ducha o en la cocina pero no escucho ningún ruido que provenga, tampoco escucho el televisor, me levanto sobresaltada y me dirijo al cuarto de Leslie, entro y encuentro la cama bien extendida, me dirijo a la cocina y al llegar veo dos platos, la taza de café de Seeley y la taza de las princesas de Li lavadas, así que me hago la idea de que han salido y no me han avisado, hoy que decido levantarme tarde y ellos se levantan temprano creo sinceramente que no es justo.

Miro el reloj y son las 9:30 de la mañana, aun tengo algo de sueño, dicen que cuando estas embarazada ese es uno de los síntomas, aparte es cierto cuando estaba en cinta de Leslie dormía mucho, era muy perezosa, pero también tenía muchos antojos me encantaba el helado de chocolate, aunque trataba de alejar esos pensamientos porque si no me quedaría hecha un pelota pero ella podía más, me acaba comiendo un bote entero de helado yo sola, solo espero que ahora el que viene no me haga eso porque sino tendré que ir mucho más seguido al gimnasio.

**LESLIE**

Papá y yo hemos salido muy temprano a comprar, estoy ayudando a papá a comprar unos ingredientes y velas y muchas cosas para esta noche, es que mi papi está preparando una sorpresa a mi mamá y es muy emocionante, es un secreto entre papá, mi tía Ánge y yo. Pero yo quiero compartirlo con ustedes pero eh! No podéis contarle a mamá.

Papá le va a pedir a mamá que se case con ella, yo al comienzo no entendía porque a los adultos les gustaba casarse y toda esa cosa pero papá me explico que cuando quieres a alguien con todo tu ser y quieres estar con esa persona toda tu vida, sin importar lo que pase, eso era el amor y que cuando están enamorado de alguien algunas veces das un paso hacia adelante que es el casamiento y que, como él sabe que mi mamá lo ama mucho por eso le va a pedir que se case con él. ¿No es emocionante? Pero aun tengo una duda es que cuando papá me dijo eso de que cuando amas a alguien luego tienes que dar un paso mas allá pues yo le dije que porque era necesario casarse si ya sabían que se amaban no lograba entender pero el dijo mirando hacia el cielo "eres igual que tu madre" pero luego me explico toda esas cosas y sinceramente me gusta la idea.

**BOOTH**

Estoy nervioso aunque sé que faltan muchas horas para la cena que le voy hacer a Brennan, es que le voy a pedir que se case conmigo, ya sabéis que es lo que piensa ella sobre el casamiento pero eso para mi es importante no tan importante como para decir que si no se casa conmigo nuestra relación termina allí pero es muy importante, ya sabéis un paso mas adelante en nuestra relación, jamás me imagine estar con bones, MI BONES de esta manera pero sabéis es cierto esa frase que suelen decir que aunque haya varios obstáculos el amor siempre triunfa, sale adelante, es igual a nosotros. Ahora volviendo al casamiento tengo todo planeado le pedido ayuda a Ángela con Leslie quien por cierto ya me dice papá, no sabéis lo feliz que me la primera vez que me dijo.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Estaban todos en el Parque y todos son: Brennan, Leslie, Parker y Booth. Estaban corriendo de aquí para acá con mucha alegría, claro que Booth al comienzo no quería jugar o mas bien dicho no quería que Brennan juegue a ese juego, le daba temor que por tanto correr le pasara algo a su pequeño bebe, Brennan como siempre discutiendo se salio con la suya aunque le prometió a Booth que no haría mucho esfuerzo.

- Te tengo! - grito Parker cuando alcanzo a Li

- ¡no! No es gusto el es mas rápido, aparte como el es hombre tiene mas ventaja a cogerme porque los hombres juegas futbol y en el futbol tienen que correr mucho, algo que es una desventaja para nosotras las mujeres, ¿haber porque no vas a perseguir a tu papá?

- Porque el es mas grande - le contesto Parker

- claro y por eso siempre vienes a mi a cogerme, porque sabes que yo no soy una buena deportista y me es mas fácil atraparme eso no es gusto - dijo moviendo el dedo índice hacia los lados

- ¡eso no es cierto también atrape a bones - se defendió Parker

- si, la primera vez pero como te costo cogerla ¡luego viniste hacia mi!- Booth y Brennan se miraron y se mandaron miradas de que ya era hora de intervenir, Booth con una mirada le dijo a bones que tenia una idea, bones asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Eres una pesada!

- ¡tu un tramposo! - pero de repente Booth llego con helados y se le acerco a bones y le dio uno para Parker y el otro se lo quedo el para Leslie.

- emmm….- Brennan intentaba intervenir, pero se sentía nerviosa, jamás había parado una discusión entre niños- emm… chicos…- no la escuchaban así que levanto un poco la voz - chicos… si no paran ahora no les voy a dar el helado que les compro Booth - con esto los niños pararon de inmediato y miraron a los dos al ver los sabores ya sabían cual era para cada uno, Parker se acerco corriendo hacia Brennan que tenia el helado de vainilla y Leslie al helado que tenia Booth ya que era de chocolate

-¡GRACIAS PAPI!- grito Leslie cuando fue corriendo hacia Booth, Booth quedo congelado a igual que los otros dos. Li al ver que Booth se le quedo mirando…- he… yo… lo siento… se me escapo es que bueno, yo hace tiempo le pregunte a mama si podía llamarte papa y quería preguntártelo pero ahora se me escapo si no te gusta juro que no vuelvo a decirte así - estaba tan asustada que hablo tan rápido que parecía Brennan cuando soltaba sus discursos científicos.

- estas de broma me encanta la idea de que me digas papá

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- si - la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los otros dos miraban con una sonrisa la escena de estos dos.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Ángela y Hodgins vana cuidar hoy a Li para que yo y Brennan tengamos a casa para nosotros dos solos.

**-B&B-**

Booth y Li llegaron a casa pero al llegar no sintieron ni un ruido, así que pensaron que Brennan seguía dormida

- voy a despertar a mamá - dijo Li

- esta bien preciosa ve

Cuando Li entro al cuarto de su madre no la encontró, lo que encontró fue la cama tendida, todo bien arreglado, su pijama a un lado

- ¡papá! Mamá no esta - grito Li saliendo del cuarto

- ¿estas segura? - le respondió Booth

- si

- ¿has buscado en el baño?

- ya te dije que mamá no esta, la cama esta tendida y su pijama a un lado

- ¿A dónde crees que halla ido?

- no se ¿Por qué no la llamamos?

-esta bien- Booth empezó a marcar el numero de Brennan, cuando de repente la vieron entra.

- Oh!, ya llegaron ¿A dónde se supone que fueron?, me levante y no estaban- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Buenos días amor- le dio un beso

- iuuuuu, dejen de hacer eso- se quejo Li

- esta bien, ¿pero no me vais a decir a donde fueron? - les volvio a preguntar Brennan con una sonrisa

- fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para comer

- valla!, ya veo ¿no son demasiadas cosas?

- no, eso es para toda la semana

- ummm….- solo dijo Brennan

- y ¿tu donde estabas?- le pregunto Booth

- ¿acaso no ves como estoy vestida?

- sabes que no me gusta que hagas muchos esfuerzos

- no hice nada de esfuerzos, subí al gimnasio y estuve corriendo un rato

- mamá!, el doctor dijo que no debías de hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzos- le riño Li

- eso era para las dos semanas que estuve sin hacer nada

- pero aun así sabes que no me gusta que estés haciendo tantos esfuerzos- volvió a decir Booth

- pero si no voy al gimnasio de vez en cuando voy a acabar gorda - se defendió Brennan

- pero mamá ya estas gorda - dijo Leslie sin querer

-¿Qué? - abrió los ojos- yo… este… no, no estoy gorda,

- no amor no estas gorda, es solo por el embarazo- le dijo Booth

- pero…

- pero nada, tu no vas hacer ninguna clase de ejercicio hasta que nuestro pequeño

- o pequeña - le corrigió Li

-o pequeña nazca luego yo mismo te ayudare hacer muchos ejercicios - le dijo con una mirada picara a la que Brennan sonrío

- ¿Por qué os miráis así?- pregunto incrédula Li

- a…, emm, tengo hambre ¿ pueden prepararme algo mientras me baño? - pregunto con una sonrisa Brennan

- si.

Las horas pasaron y el plan se empezó a poner en practica. Ángela había ido a la casa de Brennan con la escusa que quería tener una tarde de chicas, así que las tres mujeres se fueron de paseo. Booth con la ayuda de Hodgins que llego 30 minutos mas tarde que Ángela, le ayudo con la cocina y con el arreglo de la casa, se pasaron 4 horas arreglando la casa. Cuando todo estaba listo Booth envió un mensaje a Ángela para decirle que ya estaba todos los arreglos. Ángela le guiño el ojo a Leslie y empezó la segunda parte del plan. Ángela le dijo a Brennan que era hora de irse a lo que Brennan acepto, pero, Leslie le dijo a su madre que por favor quería quedarse a dormir con su tía Ángela, al comienzo Brennan no cedió pero después de unas enormes suplicas departe de Ángela y su hija, termino cediendo. Ángela tenia en su casa ropa de Leslie ya que no era primera vez que se quedaba con Ángela, así que sin alguna necesidad de que entren todas a casa, Brennan bajo del auto pero antes de hacerlo le dijo a Li "_espero que te portes muy bien, no hagas travesuras y no comas muchos dulces eso hace daño-_luego se dirigió a Ángela-_no le des demasiados dulce Ánge y antes de dormir que tome una tasa de leche con cola-cao" _(es como el Neskuik no se como se escribe jejejje)con esto se despidió de Ángela y de Li.

No imaginaba lo que le estaba esperando cuando abriera aquella puerta de su apartamento

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ahora si no les digo si el ultimo capitulo porque quizás mi inspiración me vuelva afallar jejeje**

**Bueno comentad si les gusto y sino tambien ^.^ y decidme por favor si quieren que el hijo de B&B sea niña o niño :P**


	16. ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_**Bueno aquí les va el siguiente capitulo **_

_Se encontraba frente a su puerta con la llave en la mano. Abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendida, todo el salón estaba iluminado por velas de color rojas, en medio de la sala había un corazón formado con las velas y dentro de el habían pétalos de rosas, la mesa estaba adornada con un mantel blanco debajo del mantel rojo, lucia muy bien._

_- ¿Qué a pasado aquí? - pregunto impresionada _

_- mejor di que va a pasar, encima de la cama hay un vestido y unos zapatos por favor ve y póntelos - Brennan le obedeció, fue directo al cuarto a cambiarse, el vestido era simple pero lindo, era de color rojo tenia un pequeño laso en la cintura, algo que le hacia lucir mucho mas su panza y su busto, se cogió el cabellos hacia arriba, dejando uno pocos rulos ha los costados. Cuando termino de vestirse salio y solo para encontrarse con Booth esperándola._

_- Te vez hermosa - le dijo con una sonrisa_

_- gracias - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa _

_- ven siéntate - la invito Booth, cogiendo la silla_

_- gracias_

_Booth empezó a servir la cena y puso una canción romántica de fondo. Empezaron a comer se lanzaban miradas, sonrisas, en la cara de Brennan se podía ver claramente confusión, como si intentara recordar que celebraban ese día, en la cara de Booth se podía ver miedo he inseguridad_

_- ¿Te gusta esto?- le pregunto Booth_

_- si, esta muy lindo, es… es… - no encontraba las palabras indicadas- es magnifico_

_- va hacer mas magnifico si me concedes este paso de baile_

_- será un gusto - Booth la cogió de la mano y la llevo al medio del corazón, empezaron a bailar, era una canción lenta, siguieron bailando hasta que la canción acabo y de repente Booth se arrodillo frente a ella y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo_

_- Se que no crees que deba de existir un papel en el que tengamos que firmar que nos queremos, pero para mi esto es importante, te amo, te adoro, eres una de las personas mas importante de mi vida y quiero estar contigo por siempre. Temperance Brennan ¿quieres… casarte conmigo?_

_- Booth yo…, no pensé que me pedirías esto después de saber lo que pienso- Booth empezó a entrar en pánico- pero se que esto es muy importante para ti, se que has soñado esto casi toda tu vida, y como eres lo mas importante para mi, yo… yo… acepto casarme contigo - le dijo con una sonrisa_

_- ¿de verdad? ¿estas segura? - pregunto alegre_

_- si, me quiero casar contigo porque te amo Booth - Booth le coloco el anillo y se le acerco, le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso[…]_

_USAR LA IMAGINACION PARA SABER LO QUE HICIERON DESPUES DEL BESO _

_Los días pasaron y estos dos habían decidido que lo mejor seria que se casasen y que se fueran de luna de miel antes de que sus pequeños nazcas, si así como lo habéis leído iban hacer dos, ya habían ido al ultrasonido y les habían dicho que iban a tener dos pequeños, Booth se desmayo al enterarse que iba atener dos, pero se desmayo por segunda vez cuando se entero que iba a ser un niño y una niña, Brennan cada vez que podía se lo recordaba entre risas. Decidieron que aun no se lo iban a decir a los pequeños, querían que fuera una sorpresa para cuando nazcan sus hermanos, empezaban a imaginarse las caritas de Li y Parker cuando se enteraran de que iban a tener uno hermano y una hermana._

_**Bueno aquí los dejo, siento que haya sido muy corto el capitulo **_

_**xD como dije mi inspiración me falla, (seguro que lupe esta contenta con que me haya fallado la inspiración eh?) jejejejjeje**_

_**Bueno les tengo una pregunta, ¿queréis que Hannah vuelva? ¿a vengarse o a ser amiga?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios xD**_


	17. El casamiento

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-EL CASAMIENTO-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-Brennan-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Oh! Mi dios no me lo puedo creer ¿tu? ¿casándote?, cariño estoy muy feliz por ti

- yo también estoy muy feliz ange, y si jamás pensaría que yo me iba a casar - las dos amigas estaban riendo

-¡Mami! Te ves lindísima - le dijo Li

- gracias mi amor, tu también te ves hermosa, mira que peinado tan lindo tienes - le dijo acariciándole la cabeza

- si mamá, tu peinadora me peino también a mi y me dijo que el cabello suelto con esta trenza cogida así se ve muy lindo- tenia el cabello suelto y le había cogido dos trenzas y las había unido dejándole cerquillo por delante.

- Pues tiene mucha razón

**-.-.-.-.-.-Booth-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- valla tío te vez genial - le comento Hodgins

- si papá te ves muy bien

- muchas gracias chicos, para serles sincero estoy muy nervioso, jamás pensé que Brennan aceptaría, mas bien pensé que me costaría mucho mas de lo que a ti te costo con Ángela- le dijo con una sonrisa

- si bueno, ahora una pregunta

- esta bien dímela

- ¿te has asegurado de que Brennan no esta casada? Ya sabes mira como Ángela cuando me dijo que si y estábamos en el altar resulto que estaba casada

- No te tengo ni que investigar eso- dijo muy sonriente Booth

-¿Por qué papá?- le pregunto Parker

- porque Brennan antes no creía en el casamiento y solo ha venido a creerlo conmigo, algo que me hace muy feliz

**-.-.-.-.-B&B-.-.-.-.-**

Empezaron a abrirse las puertas de la iglesia mientras que empezaba a sonar la música. Booth se encontraba en el altar, cuando la vio a aparecer se quedo alucinado, Brennan llevaba un vestido hermoso de color crema, con una cinta bajo los pechos, haciendo relucir esa pancita hermosa, era largo con una cola, no muy grande porque a Brennan no le gustaba, Leslie y Parker sujetaban cada esquina de la cola.

La ceremonia había empezado y Booth y Brennan se mandaban ciertas miradas entre ellos, Los dos se sentían tan contentos…, la ceremonia llego, los dos dijeron el si quiero sin dudarlo en ningún momento, luego se fueron a la ceremonia, Por fin podían ser felices, sin nadie en el medio, sin nadie que les impida estar juntos.

Ángel se había hecho cargo de Leslie por esos dos semanas que ellos e habían ido de luna miel, se fueron a Paris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-B&B-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres semanas mas tarde, después de su luna de miel, Brennan se encontraba en la sala de partos, Booth se encontraba con ella, estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba en un parto, no le gustaba ver a Brennan sufrir pero sabia que este seria uno de los mejores sufrimientos que los dos estaban teniendo.

Al cabo de dos horas los niños ya estaban con sus padres, sus tíos y su abuelo en el cuarto que habían trasladado a Brennan. La pequeña se llamaba Joe Ángela Booth a pedido de Booth y el pequeño se llamaba Joseph Junior Booth este fue a pedido de Brennan.

- Nuestros pequeños son muy lindos y han sacado tus ojos, mira son azules - le dijo Booth

- no puedes saberlo, todavía hay que esperas unas semanas mas o tal vez algunos meses para saber su verdadero color- le respondió Brennan

- estoy seguro que tendrán tus ojos lo tiene medio azulados

- bueno de lo que estoy segura es que han sacado tu tono de piel

- son tan hermosos como tu

- y también se parecen a ti mucho - se hundieron en un profundo y hermoso Beso

Desde ese día nuestra pareja favorita fue mas feliz, sus vidas estaban unidas y los dos se pertenecían, esta vez nadie los separaría.

**Fin**

**Bueno decidí no Poner mas hannah a petición de algunos xD**

**Ya Llego su fin espero sus comentarios xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado xD**


	18. Gracias

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Booth_bones, dianythaa12, Janie_Volturi, Valiitho-huesiitos, Daniela, pimar, Margarita1733,Johana567, mcah, lupis, bones17, verodelprado, bonesita, clausXD, BandB4ever, MusicLoveTearsSmiles, Phoebe22-Spain, B-BSILENCESURRENDER y a los que la leyeron y no dejaron comentarios.**

**Gracias por haber leido y haber seguido cada capitulo que actualice, muchas gracias a todos.**

**Espero que no se me haya pasado ningún nombre xD**

**Bueno gracias xD**


End file.
